The Death of the Heart
by Alnetta
Summary: Jungkook adalah pemuda sebatang kara. Hidup sendiri di sebuah flat lusuh. Dia berasal dari panti asuhan di distrik yang terkenal melahirkan banyak teroris dan penyihir hitam. Gelombang kebencian menjadi semakin kusut dalam keterpurukannya mengenal sosok Kim Taehyung. taekook bts
1. Chapter 1

The Death of the Heart

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Drama | Romance | Supernatural

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

[ 1 ]

.

Jeon Jungkook melihatnya ketika pemuda itu memasuki kelas Aritmatika. Keberadaanya tidak mungkin tak disadari. Aura yang begitu hitam dan suram menyelimutinya tiap kali Jungkook menyadari kehadirannya. Apalagi ketika netra berlainan itu saling bersirobok. Membuat darah seakan mendidih dan rasa panas penuh benci menjalar rakus dalam pembuluh darahnya. Kebencian itu langsung mengebor jantungnya memompa ke seluruh tubuh. Ya, hanya dengan menatap sosok itu, kebencian itu seakan menyeruak dan tak sanggup dia sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis, ikut melemparkan tatapan benci.

Kim Taehyung.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan benci yang sama. Kebencian yang telah mendarah daging dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Membuat hanya ada kata benci yang terus berputar-putar ketika melihat sosok itu. Perasaan sesak yang terus menguap seakan tak tahan untuk memusnahkan pemuda yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Taehyung menyeringai licik memikirkan rencana buruk yang akan dilakukannya kepada pemuda itu.

Jungkook berjalan penuh percaya diri melewati murid-murid yang menatapnya jijik dan rendah. Mengepalkan tangannya untuk menguatkan diri dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada bangku yang berada di deretan pojok paling belakang. Bangku yang merupakan tujuannya.

 _Burk_

Terdengar suara gaduh yang menyakitkan, namun detik berikutnya digantikan dengan gelak tawa merendahkan yang berasal dari seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Oww, pagi yang sangat manis untuk pemuda rendah sepertimu," suara dingin penuh benci yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Jungkook. Kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan nada yang sangat merendahkan membuat Jungkook sadar siapa yang sengaja membuatnya terjatuh.

Jungkook bangkit dengan angkuh menahan rasa sakit di kedua lututnya yang telah mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Berusaha memperlihatkan kepada pria itu bahwa ia tak selemah yang dipikirkannya. Kejadian barusan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"Tutup mulut busukmu, brengsek," Jungkook berdesis rendah ketika dirinya tengah berdiri di depan bangku pria brengsek itu. Kim Taehyung.

"Uuuhh, si rendahan nampak sedang membela diri." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan benci yang tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook bertanya dengan geram berusaha tidak mendatangkan rasa benci itu untuk menonjok pria angkuh di hadapannya.

Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya dengan elegan dan melipat kedua tangan. "Apa yang kau maksud?" Taehyung berucap dengan sinis dan ikut berdiri menantang pemuda di hadapannya yang telah dikuasai amarah.

"Kau jelas sengaja membuatku terjatuh," katanya sesopan mungkin, namun dengan segala kemarahan yang tertahan tersembunyi secara implisit dalam setiap kata-katanya. Wajah Jungkook merah padam, hampir tak bisa menahan kekesalan.

"Ooooh. Itu." Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. "Maksudmu ketika kau menabrakku, lalu wajahmu merah karena semua buku-bukumu berjatuhan, lalu kau menyemburkan omong kosong yang abstrak di sela-sela napasmu?" Taehyung berucap dengan penekanan tiap suku kata yang dilontarkannya,membalikkan fakta yang ada. Pria itu bahkan dengan bengisnya menginjak buku-buku Jungkook yang masih tergeletak.

Ruang kelas tiba-tiba sunyi yang terdengar hanyalah suara buku yang terinjak. Jungkook menahan napas. Berusaha menahan luapan amarah melihat buku-bukunya diinjak oleh brengsek itu. Namun, tanpa disadarinya bulir air mata jatuh akibat kemarahan yang seakan berderak paksa. Kemarahan dan sakit menyaksikan Taehyung menginjak buku-buku yang dibelinya dengan susah payah. Dia bahkan harus menyisikan upah dari kerja paruh waktu yang jumlahnya tak seberapa banyak. Bahkan harus mereduksi waktu makannya selama 6 bulan dan sekarang pria brengsek berhati iblis itu dengan santainya merusak semuanya.

"Hentika—!"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat Taehyung mengambil satu langkah panjang, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, berhenti tepat di hadapan Jungkook kemudian menunduk, bebisik dingin penuh benci. "Aku memandangmu rendah," pria itu berdesis bagaikan ular dengan bisa mematikannya.

Puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan pertengkaran sang _cassanova_ dengan si pemuda rendahan sedari tadi menahan napas. Mereka memandang penuh waspada. Takut apabila dua orang yang dipenuhi buncahan amarah itu akan saling membunuh detik itu juga. Namun, tetap saja diantara mereka tak ada yang berani menegur atau bahkan sekedar menarik napas di sela-sela pertengkaran yang seakan tak berujung itu.

Jungkook menegang kaku merasakan napas pria itu yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan panas hembusan napas itu yang seakan berusaha membakarnya. Hembusan napas yang penuh api kebencian. Pria itu kembali berbisik rendah tepat di telinga Jungkook. Sangat dekat dari yang seharusnya. "Kupastikan orang rendah sepertimu akan hancur di tanganku."

Taehyung kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook. Pria itu terdiam sejenak menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan dingin kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Kim Taehyung, hentikan langkahmu dan kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang." Tiba-tiba terdengar teguran yang berasal dari Mr. Hunt yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas.

Namun, seperti biasa, _siapa peduli?_ Taehyung hanya berlalu melewati Mr. Hunt. Mengabaikan teguran yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepadanya. Semua orang tahu menegur seorang Kim Taehyung sama saja berbicara dengan kuda liar yang malah akan menyerangmu balik. Pria itu tak suka dan membenci apabila seseorang memerintahnya.

Mr. Hunt menghela napas pasrah kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki ruangan. "Jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Segera kembali ke tempatmu."

Jungkook tersentak kaget dan segera memunguti buku-bukunya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak baca lagi. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Memikirkan segala hal tentang pria brengsek itu. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Tindakan biadab yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya hanyalah hal kecil yang telah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

Jungkook berusaha mengelak segala hal tentang pria itu yang mampu membuat hatinya sakit. Dia tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia akan kalah jika merasakan rasa sakit itu. Karena seorang Kim Taehyung tidak boleh membuatnya sakit, hanya rasa benci yang seharusnya ada.

Aku benci dia.

Jungkook sama sekali tak keberatan untuk terus mengulangi kalimat itu. Ya, karena begitulah seharusnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri hutan yang tak berada jauh dari sekolah. Terdengar suara patahan daun-daun kering yang menutupi tanah. Melewati pohon-pohon besar yang daunnya mulai menguning. Pria itu berhenti dan menghela napas sebelum mendudukkan badannya di akar pohon oak yang tumbuh menyembul di atas permukaan tanah.

"Pemuda rendahan," Taehyung berujar dingin mengingat wajah Jungkook. Sungguh kebencian itu tidak dapat dihilangkan dalam dirinya bahkan untuk sedetik saja. Yang ada malah kebencian yang semakin bertambah tiap waktunya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan rokok yang berada di dalam sakunya, menyalakan korek kemudian membakar ujung rokok tersebut dan menghisapnya dalam. Pria itu sangat menikmati suasana sunyi dan damai seperti saat ini.

Hanya di tempat ini, di hutan Thetford pria itu dapat sejenak melupakan kekacauan dan kelicikan dunia yang telah dipemuhi kebusukan manusia. Pria yang penuh akan kuasa itu sekarang berada di hutan Thetford, tempat yang seharusnya tak boleh dimasuki siapapun. Namun, apa pedulinya? Toh, tak ada yang berani melarangnya. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Kim, keluarga bangsawan kelas _Duke_ di Britania Raya dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas melarangnya. Bahkan untuk memasuki hutan Thetford ini sekalipun. Hutan yang dipercayai tempat bersemayam para roh dan binatang iblis. Tempat yang sangat berbahaya jika tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk pertahanan diri.

Kekuatan itu berupa energi alami yang diperoleh dari alam. Biasanya akan digunakan pada masa perang, mampu menghancurkan musuh dengan trik gerilya. Satu hal yang diyakini bahwa hanya orang-orang dalam silsilah kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan itu, kekuatan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan alam, kekuatan yang diincar banyak orang terlebih para kaisar perang.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan tergesa setelah pelajaran sastra inggris berakhir. Dia harus segera pulang, cuaca mendung menandakan hujan akan segera turun dan dia tak ingin terjebak badai hujan yang sangat menakutkan. Terlebih dia tak ingin terlambat masuk kerja, bosnya telah memberikan peringatan terakhir apabila dia mengulangi keterlambatannya lagi.

Baru saja pemuda itu akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong kursi cukup keras tepat di hadapannya. Membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat.

"Buru-buru, Jeon?" Jungkook memutar mata bosan. Siapa lagi pria iblis yang selalu menyebut marganya dengan nada rendahan seperti itu selain Kim Taehyung si arogan.

Jungkook menatap pria angkuh di hadapannya. Jungkook memandang jengah melihat gaya pria itu yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sungguh, dia tak tahan untuk membunuh pria penganggu di hadapannya ini. Berharap kerak bumi tiba-tiba terbuka dan segera melahap pria itu.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu percuma, Jungkook mengabaikan pria itu dan bersiap untuk melangkah kembali. Namun, sekali lagi dan seakan tak ada kapoknya. Pria itu memblokir jalan Jungkook, sehingga membuatnya menggeram jengkel dan rasa panas yang familiar kembali menjalar di wajahnya.

Aku benci dia.

"Di luar mendung, bukankah lebih baik untuk tinggal lebih lama di kastil sekolah megah ini, Jeon? Dari pada harus kembali ke gubuk reot milikmu. Banar, 'kan?" Taehyung mencemooh dan tersenyum. Tak ada kebaikan sama sekali dalam senyuman itu.

"Oh, perhatian sekali. Tapi, terima kasih. Akan lebih baik terjebak badai daripada harus berlama-lama di ruangan yang sama dengan iblis arogan sepertimu," Jungkook berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas, menandakan bahwa dia sungguh tak tahan lagi jika harus berlama-lama di dekat pria brengsek itu.

"Ow, manis sekali," desis Taehyung, maju selangkah. Namun, sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan langkahnya, Jungkook lebih dulu melangkah cepat dan menyambar bahu tegap pria itu cukup keras. Jungkook sempat mendengar pria itu mengaduh tak terima. Namun, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum senang, melihat pria itu kesakitan.

" _Well_ , setidaknya aku berhasil membuatmu terlambat 15 manit." Jungkook terbelalak mendengar ucapan pria itu dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam kayu raksasa di sudut ruangan. Dengan tergesa dia berlari meninggalkan kelas, berharap yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.

"Dasar idiot," Taehyung mencela atas kebodohan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Gemuruh guntur dan kilat yang saling menyambar membuat Jungkook terus berdoa. Berharap kilat itu menyambar orang brengsek itu. Hari-harinya tak akan pernah tenang jika pria arogan itu masih bernapas di dunia ini. Sudah banyak kesusahan yang pria itu perbuat dalam hidupnya yang sebenarnya sudah sengsara sebelumnya.

Pria yang mana Jungkook akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah apabila mengingat nama bajingan brengsek itu.

Kim Taehyung.

Aku benci dia.

Pemuda itu kini terduduk hampa menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu flat kecil dan kumuhnya. Pekerjaan yang sangat susah dia dapatkan dulu kini berakhir berkat ulah pria brengsek itu. Dia hampir menangis mengeluarkan segala rasa frustasi yang dirasakannya.

Jungkook memang tak terima ini. Orang yang tidak punya kekuasaan pasti akan tertindas. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengingat Taehyung dengan sengaja membuatnya terlambat masuk kerja dan berakhir pemecatan dirinya dari pekerjaan itu. Sungguh ironi. Jadi, bagaimana nantinya dia mendapat pekerjaan baru untuk bertahan hidup? Mencari pekerjaan di daerah yang didominasi orang-orang bangsawan membuat orang rendah sepertinya sangat susah atau bahkan tidak mungkin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Orang rendah sepertinya hanya akan dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan bangsawan atau bahkan pemuas nafsu wanita-wanita bangsawan yang kehabisan akal sehat.

Mengapa takdir tidak pernah berpihak padanya?

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkah tergesa dengan napas memburu di pagi yang sangat tenang ini. Pemuda itu bangun sangat pagi dari biasanya. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang mewah dan kokoh kastil tempatnya bersekolah, sekolah yang bahkan lebih pantas dikatakan kastil istana.

Bangunan sekolah dengan gaya Eropa dan Gothik klasik yang dipadukan sedemikian rupa. Pilar-pilar dengan corak yang rumit. Bangunan yang tinggi menjulang dengan susunan batu-batu kualitas tinggi. Atap menara berlapis besi hitam dan ujung menara berlapis perak yang nampak mengkilat. Jadi, tidak mengherankan jika para anak bangsawan banyak yang disekolahkan di tempat ini.

Pandangan Jungkook berubah sayu ketika memori menyakitkan itu kembali menyentuh pikirannya. Pemuda itu terdiam lama memandangi kastil megah itu.

Distrik Folkstone, April 1850

Teriakan dan tebasan pedang terdengar sangat gaduh hingga menjadi melodi yang menyakitkan telinga. Sentakan kaki kuda terdengar di mana-mana. Puluhan orang berlari tergesa tak tentu arah menghindari pasukan berbaju besi yang tiba-tiba menyerang distrik Folkstone. Distrik kecil di daerah pelosok Britania Raya. Suasana panik dan menegangkan mengambil alih.

 _Shark!_

 _Srang!_

 _Prang!_

Tebasan pedang terdengar lagi membuat orang-orang berteriak histeris menyaksikan korban yang tergelatak tak berdaya dengan leher yang hampir putus menyisakan genangan darah berwarna merah pekat.

Teriakan nyaring kuda saling beradu saat prajurit yang menungganginya kembali melayangkan pedang kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Tubuh-tubuh yang tak bernyawa tergeletak hampir menutupi seluruh jalanan. Para prajurit tak peduli saat keempat kaki kokoh kuda menginjak tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa di jalanan.

"Ibu, aku takuut."

"Tenang sayang, ibu akan mencari tempat aman untuk kita." Wanita paruh baya berlari tergesa dengan seorang anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun dalam gendongannya. Anak kecil itu terus merengek ketakutan menyaksikan puluhan orang bersimbah darah tergeletak di jalan. Mata anak itu melebar kaku menampakkan netra _hazel_ yang penuh ketakutan. Kelopak mata yang bergetar hebat memaksanya menyaksikan pembantaian itu.

Pinggiran bawah _dress_ putih kumal yang dikenakan wanita paruh baya itu telah berubah warna menjadi merah menyapu jalan yang dipenuhi genangan darah. Suara hentakan kaki kuda dari arah belakang semakin mendekat. Wanita paruh baya itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak dalam gendongannya. Berusaha menutupi seluruh tubuh anak kecil itu dengan selendang coklatnya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Hentakan kaki kuda semakin mendekat. Suara tebasan pedang semakin jelas. Jantungnya terpacu kuat membuat tubuhnya ikut bergetar takut.

Wanita paruh baya itu berlari sekuat tenaga mengabaikan pecahan beling yang bersarang di telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Wanita itu kemudian berbelok ke gang sempit dan menemukan gentongan air yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Tutup matamu, Jungkook." Wanita itu berujar sangat lirih penuh putus asa kepada bocah dalam gendongannya. Anak kecil itu hanya terbelalak sendu melihat bulir air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi ibunya. Wanita itu mengecup singkat kening anak kecil itu. Isakan tak tertahankan bernada pilu terdengar saat wanita paruh baya itu memasukkan anak kecil dalam gendongannya ke dalam gentongan kayu di gang sempit itu.

Wanita itu tersentak saat mendengar hentakan kuda sudah berada di gang itu. Sudah sangat dekat darinya. Wanita itu tak sempat menghindar.

 _Shark!_

Ujung pedang tepat menusuk punggungnya dengan sangat kasar. Membuat napas wanita paruh baya itu bagian depannya terangkat berusaha menghirup oksigen yang tiba-tiba saja sangat sulit diperolehnya. Hanya ada deru napas putus-putus yang terdengar. Berusaha mempertahankan diri.

Waktu seakan terhenti dan membiarkan anak kecil itu menyaksikan detik-detik rekaman kematian menyakitkan itu. Percikan darah mengenai selendang yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh anak kecil di dalam gentongan itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu berlutut saat pedang itu ditarik paksa dari punggungnya seiring dengan muntahan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita itu berusaha bangkit menjauh, berusaha tak membiarkan anak kecil dalam gentongan melihat detik-detik pembantaiannya. Dia berusaha menjauh melindungi pandangan anak kecil itu agar tidak memiliki masa lalu kelam yang menyakitkan di masa depan nanti.

Namun, percuma. Pedang itu bergerak sangat cepat.

Jungkook merasakan jiwanya seakan dicabut paksa melihat darah memenuhi punggung ibunya. Pedang itu tepat menebas punggung wanita paruh baya itu. Mata beriris _hazel_ itu tak berkedip memandang takut ke arah ibunya yang bersimbah darah. Detik berikutnya tanpa disadarinya air mata itu jatuh dengan sangat derasnya menyaksikan pedang itu menebas punggung ibunya untuk yang kedua kali. Pandangan anak itu menggelap melihat tangan prajurit itu menarik paksa pedang itu dari tubuh ibunya membiarkan tubuh lemah itu tersungkur tak bernyawa di atas jalanan yang kasar dan dingin.

Anak itu hanya terdiam kaku di dalam gentongan kayu saat mendengar kuda prajurit itu telah menjauh. Tubuhnya bergetar membuatnya lupa untuk sekedar menarik napas. Terdiam bersama ketakutan. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk keluar dan melihat suasana mematikan yang mampu meraup paksa jiwanya saat itu juga. Anak itu memandang kosong, air mata yang tetap mengalir, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa menyakitkan itu.

11 tahun kemudian

Newington, April 1861

"Yang Mulia raja datang!" Terdengar teriakan lantang mencekam dari salah satu pengawal kerajaan _Coldstream Guard_ saat memasuki gerbang Newington. Pengawal kerajaan dengan seragam kebesaran berupa jas merah panjang dengan topi menjulang tinggi yang terbuat dari kulit berang-berang.

Jalanan kasar berbatu terdengar semakin menoton saat hentakan kaki kuda mengenai genangan air menimbulkan decakan air yang teratur. Sebuah kereta kuda beroda empat dengan corak kecoklatan berhenti di tengah-tengah masyarakat yang mengelilingi kereta tersebut. Kedatangan raja disambut baik oleh penduduk Newington.

"Yang Mulia, mereka ini merupakan murid-murid Newington Academy." Seorang pria berjas merah mempersilahkan raja berjalan memasuki halaman kecil sebuah sekolah. Halaman itu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang berbaris rapi menunggu kedatangannya.

"Persiapkanlah diri kalian karena satu dari semua murid Newington akan dipilih oleh raja untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Trinity College," pria berjas merah itu menyuarakan suaranya dengan lantang kepada murid-murid Newington.

Raja memerhatikan setiap murid Newington dengan pandangan meneliti. Berusaha menemukan yang dicarinya. Lima menit hampir berlalu kemudian sang raja membisikkan sesuatu kepada pria berjas merah yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya. Pria itu mengangguk patuh setelah mendengar bisikan sang raja.

"Perhatian! Yang Mulia sudah menentukan pilihannya." Pria berjas merah tersebut berhenti sejenak. "Jeon Jungkook, silahkan maju ke depan dan beri hormat kepada Yang Mulia karena kau telah terpilih sebagai siswa Trinity College."

Pemuda remaja bersurai pirang-kecoklatan mengangkat kepala dengan pandangan kaget. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Bahagia? Seharusnya rasa menyenangkan itu telah meninggalkan hidupnya. Tapi, perasaan hangat itu tiba-tiba datang tanpa permisi. Ah, sudah sangat lama.

Pemuda dengan penampilan lusuh melangkah ke arah sang raja dan membungkuk penuh hormat. Iris _hazel_ -nya memandang kosong, sama sekali tak memancarkan rasa senang. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Raja terus memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti.

Sejak itu kehidupan biasa Jeon Jungkook mulai berubah. Rasa bahagia dan bangga perlahan mulai dirasakannya semenjak memijakkan kaki di Trinity College. Namun, perubahan menyenangkan itu kembali berubah semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kim Taehyung. Dia bahkan merasa ingin muntah menyebut nama pria brengsek itu. Pria yang membuatnya merasakan keterpurukan bahkan disetiap sela napasnya.

Jeon Jungkook memejamkan mata, cukup lama dia terdiam saat pikirannya menoleh ke masa lalu. Jungkook melangkah santai memasuki halaman kastil sekolahnya. Pikirannya sejenak lebih relaks. Ketika angin sejuk khas pagi hari menyapu kulitnya. Pemuda itu memang jarang datang lebih awal atau mungkin sangat awal seperti saat ini. Cahaya matahari bahkan baru menyembulkan sedikit sinarnya di balik pegunungan Sherk yang nampak masih sangat gelap.

Jelas bukan tanpa alasan pemuda itu jarang masuk pagi atau bahkan lebih memilih terlambat daripada harus menginjakkan kaki sepagi ini. Ya, semua itu punya alasan. Jelas sekali ada.

Pemuda itu melangkah semakin pelan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kelas astronomi yang tepat berada di sayap Timur kastil ini. Menatap tanpa emosi sosok yang berada di dalam kelas itu. Sosok dengan tubuh tegap dan sempurna berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang tepat mengarah ke Timur, tempat matahari keluar dari peradabannya.

Sosok yang memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan damai. Wajah dengan pahatan sempurna. Alis yang indah dan iris biru-kelabu yang bagitu memabukkan. Hidung lancip dan bibir yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita hanya dengan satu senyuman tipis. Rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang tertata rapi khas bangsawan. Sosok yang begitu digilai wanita, sang _cassanova_ Britania Raya, Kim Taehyung. Sosok yang begitu sempurna. Namun, tetap saja tak akan merubah apapun tentangnya.

Aku benci dia.

Jungkook menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan tergesa. Itulah alasan dia benci datang sepagi ini, karena pria brengsek itu pasti akan selalu datang lebih awal dan dia muak melihat pesona damai iblis itu. Pesona yang mampu memikat hampir seluruh rakyat Inggris, tetapi jelas tidak untuknya. Tertarik dengannya sama saja tertarik dengan kecoa busuk tak berguna.

Jungkook kembali menata pikirannya yang sempat kacau berkat pria itu. Dia jelas punya niat khusus untuk datang sepagi ini. Jungkook melangkah memasuki ruang kelas dan dengan sengaja membanting pintu cukup keras agar pria itu dapat mengetahui keberadaannya. Jungkook nampak kesal melihat tak ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Taehyung. Pria itu bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Jungkook berjalan tergesa menahan segala umpatan untuk menyembur pria brengsek di hadapannya. Ow, jelas saja orang itu mengetahui keberadaannya lebih awal atau bahkan terlalu awal, jendela itu bahkan dapat melihat gerbang dengan sangat jelas. Jungkook melangkah semakin dekat dan bersumpah akan hal itu. Sekarang dia dapat melihat seringai licik yang terpatri di wajah Taehyung. Demi Tuhan. Dia sangat ingin menjahit bibir itu agar berhenti mengeluarkan seriangai menyebalkan itu.

"Wow, pagi sekali, Jeon. Merindukanku?" Taehyung mencemooh kedatangan Jungkook sepagi ini.

"Menurutmu! Saking rindunya aku bahkan sampai ingin membunuhmu!" Tukas Jungkook sembari melemparkan kertas yang berisi surat pemecatan di tempat kerjanya. Tepat mengenai wajah pewaris tunggal Kim.

"Tsk. Sapaan selamat pagi yang sungguh manis," cerocos Taehyung tak terima diperlakukan serendah itu oleh pemuda yang tak kalah rendahnya.

"Kau!" Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung penuh amarah.

"Singkirkan telunjuk kotormu itu." Taehyung menyingkirkan telunjuk Jungkook dengan kasar. Jelas saja, sang bangsawan sangat benci ditunjuk oleh siapapun, terlebih oleh pemuda keparat di hadapannya ini.

"Iblis tak berperasaan. Bajingan licik. Bangsawan terkutuk." Wajah Jungkook merah padam manahan ledakan amarah yang menguasainya.

Taehyung hanya diam menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia cukup menikmati wajah murka pemuda itu. Dia senang melihat pemuda rendahan itu tersiksa.

"Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan pekerjaanku."

"Wow, kejutan menyenangkan, Jeon," ucap Taehyung datar dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Kecoa busuk!

"Kau selalu menyebutku rendahan, tapi kau bahkan lebih rendah daripada orang yang kau sebut rendah itu. Bahkan binatang masih punya hati nurani dibandingkan iblis keparat sepertimu."

"Jaga ucapanmu." Taehyung tak terima dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Tak pernah sekalipun orang membentaknya dengan kalimat serendah itu dan siapa dia berani membantaknya seperti ini?

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati terhadap orang sepertiku. Kurasa kau tahu siapa aku," ucap Taehyung berdesis memperingatkan.

"Ow, jelas aku tahu anak bangsawan yang sama sekali tak berjiwa bangsawan dan bahkan setara dengan iblis. Aku heran, apakah orangtuamu mengajarkan arti menghargai orang lain," Jungkook berucap setengah teriak. Tak pernah ada kata sabar jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk melibatkan kedua orangtuaku dalam percakapan kita, kau membuat kesalahan besar. Akan kupastikan itu," kata Taehyung tajam.

"Cih, aku yakin orangtuamu merasa tersiksa memiliki anak iblis sepertimu."

"Kesalahan lagi, Jeon."

"Aku yakin ayahmu merasa gila karena mendidik anak sepertimu."

"Keparat—!"

"Dan aku menyesalkan ibumu melahirkanmu."

Jungkook benar-benar terkejut ketika Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang jendela, menghimpitnya dan mencengkram bahunya dengan sangat keras seakan ingin mematahkan tulang belikat pemuda itu. Taehyung mendorong, mendesaknya ke jendela. Kedua tangannya mengunci bahu dan tubuh Jungkook. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya. Tegang. Penuh amarah yang gelap mata.

"Jangan—," Taehyung mendesis tajam. Jungkook dapat merasakan napas Taehyung di wajahnya. Mendirikan bulu kuduknya. "Jangan pernah libatkan kedua orangtuaku lagi dalam percakapan kita."

Jungkook berdiri terpojok dengan tegang. Pria itu terlalu dekat dari yang seharusnya. Mata yang menggelap semakin menatapnya intens, tanpa berkedip. Baru kali ini Jungkook menatap matanya yang biru-kelebu sedekat ini dan Jungkook merasa takut. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh merasakan ketakutan itu. Karena itu akan menjadi kelemahannya. Dia tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan musuhnya.

"Kau takut." Dia merasakan ucapan pria itu begitu dekat dengannya, membuat Jungkook menegang penuh waspada.

"Aku sedang marah brengsek!" Jungkook menaikkan oktaf suaranya, berusaha menutupi rasa takut itu.

"Pembohong." Ucap Taehyung dengan seringai liciknya.

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook, pemuda itu bahkan dapat merasakan napas pria itu yang semakin berat menerpa tengkuknya. Brengsek.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, _well_ aku juga sama, jelas semua orang mengetahui itu." Taehyung terdiam, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk memancing pemuda itu. "Dan aku juga tahu bagaimana memuakkannya jika orang yang kau benci hingga pembuluh darah menyentuhmu," Taehyung berucap dengan rendah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kuperingatkan kau untuk segera menjauh dariku," Jungkook berusaha menahan getaran takut pada suaranya. Pemuda itu meronta dan berusaha mendorong pria itu ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin terhimpit oleh brengsek di hadapannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu meyesalkan karena bersekolah di tempat ini." Suaranya lebih menyerupai bisikan. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang akan pria iblis ini lakukan. "Aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau memang pemuda rendahan tak berguna." Tak sempat berpikir. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Pria itu melakukannya.

Jungkook terpaku dalam _shock_. Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya.

Taehyung menekan mulutnya ke atas bibir Jungkook. Membuat pemuda itu semakin terdesak. Ada suatu perasaan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu. Taehyung menahan wajah Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika mulut pemuda itu mencoba membebaskan diri. Dia mengatupkan bibirnyaa rapat-rapat. Berusaha tak membiarkan pria itu menyentuhnya lebih intens.

Jungkook memberontak liar, berusaha melepaskan diri. Pria itu meraup bibirnya begitu kasar, membuat Jungkook merasa sesak. "Enyahlah—!" Jungkook mengumpat tajam ketika mendapat celah untuk membuka mulut.

Namun, sia-sia. Taehyung seakan tak mendengar umpatan pemuda itu. Dia terus menekan bibirnya ke atas bibir Jungkook. Berusaha membuat Jungkook merasa muak akan sentuhannya. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali dalam ciuman paksa itu. Wajah Jungkook memerah merasakan pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Sesak. Jungkook merasa pria itu mungkin akan membunuhnya hanya dengan ciuman.

Jungkook hampir tak bisa menahan air mata itu, dia menutup mata dan memfokuskan kekuatannya di satu titik dan—

Taehyung mundur ke belakang. Lalu berjongkok memegang kakinya. "Kau menginjakku, keparat!"

Jungkook mengabaikan umpatan Taehyung. Pemuda itu segera berlari. Keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia tak ingin berpikir. Dia tak boleh menoleh ke belakang. Dia tak boleh berpikir. Dia tak boleh peduli. Sebelum benar-benar jauh dia mendengar Taehyung berteriak. "Kau akan menyesali tindakanmu, pemuda rendah."

Jungkook terus berlari. Menyusuri koridor yang masih sepi. Terus berlari seakan Taehyung mengejarnya. Tapi, pria itu jelas sama sekali tak mengejarnya. Dia harus berlari dan terus menjauh. Menjauh dari pria brengsek itu. Dia tak boleh berpikir dulu. Jangan berpikir dulu. Ia berlari berusaha memusnahkan hal terkutuk yang menimpanya tadi. Merutuki kebodohannya datang sepagi ini. Membuatnya semakin membenci pria itu.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook berlari menuju hutan Thetford. Dia tidak peduli hukuman apa yang akan didapatnya nanti karena melanggar aturan untuk tidak memasuki hutan yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah menjauh dari pria brengsek itu.

Jungkook bersandar di bawah pohon oak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal seakan dia telah berlari seharian tanpa henti. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras sehingga dia merasa jantungnya akan melompat setiap waktu. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengontrol pikirannya.

Demi Tuhan. Apa itu tadi?

Jungkook terduduk kaku, punggungnya menggesek kulit pohon dengan kasar. Tangannya gemetar akibat napas yang masih tak beraturan. Mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang baru saja di sentuh oleh bibir itu.

Masih begitu terasa. Pria itu. Bibir itu. Bibirnya.

Dia takut.

.

.

.

 _bersambung/tamat=dunno_


	2. Chapter 2

The Death of the Heart

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Drama | Romance | Supernatural

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

[ 2 ]

.

Pria itu mengumpat dan menghardik orang-orang yang berlalu di dekatnya. Pikirannya kacau dan dia merasa dia gila karena hal itu.

"Gunakan matamu, idiot." Taehyung mengumpat murid tahun pertama saat tanpa sengaja menabrak pria bangsawan itu. Melupakan segala tata krama berbicara yang telah diajarkan bahkan sebelum dirinya mampu menyebut kata _mom_.

Pagi hari itu Taehyung merasa harus menimpakan segalanya ke seseorang. Melampiaskan segala kebodohan yang dia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Melampiaskan kebodohannya. Demi Tuhan. Dari berbagai hukuman yang dapat dia timpakan ke Jeon mengapa harus tindakan itu, yang dilakukannya.

Dasar pemuda rendahan. Menjijikkan.

Taehyung bersumpah akan lebih menyiksa kehidupan pemuda keparat itu. Akan membuatnya muak terhadap sekolah ini. Dia harus memusnahkan idiot itu dari kastil ini, tempat yang memang dari awal tak pantas untuk pemuda rendah sepertinya.

.

.

.

 _Aku bahkan tak sadar, sejak kapan membuatmu murka adalah kesenangan tak terbendung bagiku. Namun, satu hal yang tak pernah lepas dari kesadaranku, aku selalu membencimu._

 _[i]_

 _Demi apapun. Wajah angkuh yang menatapku rendah. Desis suara yang seakan menghancurkan telinga. Kesenangan yang tercipta di atas keterpurukanku. Demi apapun itu. Aku tak pernah keberatan untuk mengulanginya tanpa henti. Aku membencimu._

 _[ii]_

.

.

.

Pemuda beriris coklet-madu itu terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Mr. Lupin. Pria paruh baya dengan perawakan jangkungnya menatap sekilas ke arah muridnya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai guru itu sesekali menghela napas berat. Sangat jelas dia berada dalam suasana yang tidak begitu baik.

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mugkin bagiku, _Sir_. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup membayarnya sebanyak itu," Jungkook berbicara terbata menjawab pernyataan Mr. Lupin.

"Aku juga tidak percaya mendengar keputusan mendadak ini." Mr. Lupin terdiam kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Namun, kau harus tetap membayar 70 _pound sterling_ untuk tiap bulannya, selama kau masih bersekolah di tempat ini."

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku sama sekali tak sanggup untuk membayarnya?" Jungkook bertanya putus asa mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

Mr. Lupin menghela nafas berat dan terasa enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan muridnya itu. "Kau harus meninggalkan sekolah ini," ucap Mr. Lupin datar dan seakan menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

Jungkook menahan nafas, dia bahkan merasa sulit untuk menelan ludahnya. Ini merupakan tahun terakhir dirinya bersekolah di kastil ini. Dia sudah lama menantikan saat-saat pelulusan nanti. Sangat menantikan untuk memiliki ijazah bergengsi lulusan sekolah elit Trinity College . Berharap nantinya dia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak dengan bermodalkan ijazah itu.

"Apa ada cara lain selain membayar sebanyak itu, _Sir_?" Jungkook bertanya dengan lirih. Suaranya seakan tertelan habis oleh keputusan itu.

"Hn, entahlah. Ini merupakan keputusan dari pihak istana. Nanti aku akan melaporkannya."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Mr. Lupin. Keputusan istana? Pemuda itu sepertinya tahu siapa iblis yang mengeluarkan keputusan ini.

"Terima kasih _Sir_ atas penjelasannya." Jungkook berdiri kemudian membungkuk, memberi hormat kepada Mr. Lupin lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia muak dengan pria brengsek itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Geologi. Pandangan tajam jelas terpancar dari netra hazelnya. Perasaan marah, benci dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Dia sungguh muak mengikuti permainan brengsek itu. Permainan yang sangat jelas dapat membunuh hidupnya. Permainan yang membuatnya sengsara.

Pemuda itu melangkah tenang memasuki ruangan itu, namun nafas yang memburu sangat jelas terdengar, hampir tak kuasa menahan kekesalan itu.

Pandangannya semakin tajam seiring dengan ditatapnya sosok yang kini sedang duduk santai di bangku samping jendela. Pemuda itu bagai elang yang mengincar mangsanya. Mengepalkan tangan erat kemudian memukul meja yang berada di hadapan sosok itu dengan cukup keras. Sosok yang terlihat jauh lebih memesona di bawah terpaan cahaya temaran senja, tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Dia bahkan merasa ingin mengutuk melihat _cassanova_ bajingan itu.

Sosok itu mengernyit tak suka dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan tajam, melemparkan tatapan permusuhan terhadap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Pria itu berdesis dingin nan tajam, menatap penuh benci pemuda itu. Kalimat pertanyaan itu tidak terucap sebagaimana mestinya, melainkan terucap sebagai tanda peringatan.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apa hubunganmu dengan raja. Entah, kau itu keponakan raja, keluarganya atau apalah! Persetanan dengan semua itu! Tapi, satu yang kutahu, kau bangsawan terkutuk yang termasuk orang-orang kerajaan," Jungkook berucap banyak dengan nada berdesis. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar berat menahan buncahan kekesalan itu.

Taehyung menatap bosan pemuda di hadapannya. "Tidak usah bertele-tele, langsung saja, Jeon!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya, keparat!" Jungkook berteriak muak tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Membiarkan pita suaranya meloloskan suara melengking yang terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Kehancuranmu," pria itu bergumam rendah penuh penekanan. Namun, ekspresi yang disodorkannya sangat datar. Jelas dia tidak minat dengan amukan pemuda itu.

Jungkook mengepal kuat, bahkan buku-buku jarinya nampak jelas. Menandakan kalau dirinya telah terbakar amarah. Detik berikutnya Jungkook menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung, membuat pria itu berdiri sigap. Ikut menantang pemuda angkuh itu.

Jungkook semakin mencengkram ujung kemeja Taehyung, dia benci melihat tatapan berkuasa pria itu. Dia muak melihat kilatan mengancam setiap menatap iris biru-kelabu itu. Dia benci segala yang ada di dalam diri pria itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan jari-jari kotormu." Taehyung menepis kasar tangan Jungkook. Membuat pemuda itu terhempas ke samping.

Rahang Jungkook berkedut marah. "Apa maksudmu mengeluarkan keputusan itu kepadaku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan muak.

"Ow, ternyata keputusan itu telah sampai. Cepat sekali," ucapan pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Dia bahkan mencemooh rendah terhadap pemuda itu.

 _Plak!_

Pemuda itu melakukannya, membuat sang pria bangsawan terbelalak tak percaya sejenak.

"Berani-beraninya kau—!"

"Aku tahu kau membenci pemuda rendahan sepertiku hingga kau tak tahan untuk membunuhku. Terserah kau ingin berbuat jahat kepadaku, ingin menghancurkan diriku atau bahkan mencelaku setiap hari, tapi satu yang aku minta kepadamu, jangan hancurkan sekolahku, brengsek!" Jungkook berbicara dengan lantang berusaha menatap tajam pria di hadapannya. Namun, tetap saja pancaran kekecewaan itu tak mampu disembunyikannya.

Hati Taehyung sempat mencelos melihat mata Jungkook. Hanya sedetik setelah dia berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh.

Sang _cassanova_ kembali menyeringai seakan berusaha menujukkan kepada sang pemuda rendahan bahwa dia sama sekali tak luluh dengan yang diucapkannya. "Hal yang telah kau ucapkan, tetap tak akan merubah apapun, Jeon."

Jungkook menggigit kuat bibirnya, berusaha menahan desakan itu. Berusaha tidak lemah di hadapan pria itu. Pria yang malah akan semakin senang jika melihatnya sengsara lebih jauh lagi.

Bibir yang terkatup rapat berusaha mengeluarkan suara untuk membalas ucapan pria itu. Namun, dia takut getaran kecewa itu tak mampu ditahannya. Mulut yang baru saja terbuka tertutup kembali dengan pilunya, menampilkan sosoknya yang begitu rapuh.

Taehyung mengepal kuat di balik saku celananya. Berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan mengganggu itu. _"Apa-apaan si Jeon itu? Mengapa dia diam saja? Kemana sikap angkuh dan cerewet itu, uh?"_ Taehyung menggeram tak suka dalam hati melihat tingkah Jungkook.

Jungkook tetap berdiri terdiam di hadapan pria yang baru saja ditamparnya. Pria yang kini menatapnya intens. Namun, berikutnya Jungkook menunduk dalam menyadari desakan yang ditahannya barusan, keluar tanpa dikomando.

Air mata.

Jungkook mengatup mulutnya rapat berusaha menahan diri. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan. Kemudian dia berlari keluar ruangan. Berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin agar tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat air mata menyedihkan itu.

Sesungguhnya dia bukan pemuda yang lemah. Hanya saja impian yang telah lama dia rajut dengan penuh kerja keras mungkin saja dapat hancur seketika hanya karena pria brengsek sejenis Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung berjalan dengan tatapan muak memasuki kastil yang merupakan tempatnya menetap. Para pelayan yang melihat keadaan tuan muda mereka hanya mampu membungkuk rendah, tak berani menegur sama sekali bahkan untuk berlalu di hadapannya.

Kim Taehyung memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna abu-abu gelap dan _maroon_. Ruangan yang begitu luas dengan nuansa megah dan kelam yang bergabung jadi satu. Kamar tuan muda Kim Taehyung. Hanya ada satu jendela yang terpatri di kamar itu. Jendela yang berukuran besar yang langsung menghadap ufuk Timur. Gorden keperakan menutup sempurna jendela tersebut menyebabkan minimnya cahaya di dalam kamar itu.

"Sungguh rendahan. Dia pikir siapa dirinya? Seenaknya menampar wajahku." Taehyung berjalan gusar, mondar-mandir di depan jendela kamar. Dia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh pemuda rendahan itu. Tak pernah seorang pun pernah menamparnya, kecuali ayahnya.

Kemeja yang melekat di badannya beberapa saat yang lalu kini tak membungkus di badannya lagi. Menampilkan otot-ototnya yang begitu sempurna. Otot yang terpahat sempurna terlihat pas dengan tubuh anak bangsawan itu. Kulit yang putih pucat, bersih tanpa luka gores sedikit pun. Rambut hitam pekat yang tadinya tertata rapi kini acak-acakan. Namun, penampilannya itu sama sekali tak menurunkan tingkat ketampanan dan pesona pewaris tunggal Kim yang ada malah kesan erotis yang mampu memikat para gadis Britania Raya.

Decak kesal masih terdengar. Taehyung terus memaki pemuda dengan nama marga Jeon itu. Pemuda yang mengacaukan hari-harinya dengan ciuman keparat di kelas astronomi dan kini si Jeon itu kembali mengganggunya dengan insiden di kelas sastra beberapa waktu lalu. Taehyung sungguh muak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jungkook terus saja memonopoli pikirannya.

"Aku akan sungguh-sungguh menghancurkan hidupnya!"

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook terus melangkah melewati bangunan-bangunan megah yang berada di pusat kota London. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya mengetahui sudah 20 lebih tempat kerja dia kunjungi untuk melamar pekerjaan. Namun, tak satupun kunjung menerimanya. Mereka semua memerlukan lulusan dengan tingkat pendidikan yang tinggi bahkan untuk menjadi pelayan rumah makan minimal harus menguasai 4 bahasa. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mengetahui bahasa lokal Britania Raya.

Pemuda itu menatap panik melihat suasana yang semakin mendung dan malam yang makin dekat. Pusat kota itu seketika menjadi gelap dan sepi. Yang ada hanya kereta kuda yang berlalu dengan tergesa, nampaknya mereka juga takut mendapat badai. Jungkook segera berlari menuju sepedanya yang terparkir di gang sempit, di samping kastil mewah.

Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya dengan susah payah. Sepeda besi yang sebagiannya telah mengalami perkaratan. Sepeda tua bekas yang dibelinya dua tahun lalu untuk dipakainya ke sekolah. Sepeda yang sebenarnya tidak layak pakai lagi bahkan terdengar decitan baut yang beradu dengan engsel-engsel sepeda tiap pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya.

Jungkook berhenti di parkiran yang terletak di depan flatnya dan segera menaiki tangga besi yang terletak di luar flat menuju lantai tujuh. Jungkook menggigil menyadari bahwa baju yang dipakainya telah basah seluruhnya akibat hujan. Dia segera merogoh tas kulit bututnya untuk mengambil kunci kemudian segera melangkah masuk. Sepatu _boots_ kumuhnya yang sudah sobek sana-sini membuat kakinya mengerut akibat air yang terlalu banyak masuk ke sepatunya.

Jungkook mengganti baju dengan kaos tidur yang lebih ringan kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk menghangatkan diri. Hanya selapis selimut tipis yang dia punya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tempat tidur yang kecil yang hanya boleh ditempati oleh satu orang. Jungkook tidur terlentang menghadap langit-langit flatnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dengan lelah. Memikirkan usaha yang dilakukannya sepulang sekolah hingga sebelas malam dengan harapan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, namun yang didapatnya nihil.

Jungkook terus memikirkan bagaimana dia mendapatkan uang untuk membayar 70 _pund sterling_. Ah tidak, seharusnya dia juga memikirkan bagaimana dia makan untuk 2 hari kedepannya. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki uang sedikit pun. Uang yang dia punya telah dia pakai untuk membeli buku. Tanpa dikomando pikirannya tertuju pada Kim Taehyung. Iblis arogan yang telah merusak buku-bukunya dan dia muak akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Mr. Jeon anda mendapatkan keringanan dalam pembayaran sekolah." Mr. Lupin berucap dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Nampak kerutan samar pada pelipis paruh baya itu saat mengulas senyum. Namun, pancaran tulus sangat jelas terbaca dari raut wajah itu.

"Sungguh?" Jungkook berbinar mendengar ucapan Mr. Lupin. Dia memang senang mendengar kabar itu. Tapi, keringanan biaya bukan berarti masalah selesai. Tetap saja menjadi masalah jika dia belum mendapat pekerjaan.

"Tentu. Kau harus bekerja di sekolah ini sebagai gantinya. Namun, kau harus tetap sedikit membayar biaya yang telah ditentukan," Mr. Lupin berucap datar. Nampaknya dia tak senang dengan keputusan yang satu ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook berusaha terlihat semangat.

Mr. Lupin menghela nafas sejenak kemudian berucap. "Kau harus membersihkan kastil sekolah ini. Terutama halaman belakang dekat hutan Thetford dan perpustakaan sekolah."

Jungkook terbelalak kaget. Halaman dan perpustakaan di kastil ini sangatlah luas. "Kapan saya mulai melakukan itu semua?"

"Mulai besok. Kau harus datang lebih pagi untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah dan kau harus pulang larut untuk membersihkan perpustakaan. Paham?"

"Baik, _Sir_. Terima kasih." Jungkook kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang. Jungkook memilih memakai sepedannya karena tugas baru yang diberikannya kemarin membuatnya harus datang lebih awal tiap hari. Decitan engsel sepeda beradu dengan kicauan burung. Suasana yang masih sepi di pagi hari membuat perasaan damai bagi Jeon Jungkook. Matahari belum tampak sepenuhnya di ufuk Timur. Yang ada hanyalah pantulan cahaya matahari yang nampak berwarna orange. Kalau tahu pagi akan senyaman dan seindah ini, pasti sejak dulu Jungkook akan datang lebih pagi mendahului orang itu.

Jungkook memasuki gerbang sekolah yang telah terbuka, menandakan sudah ada orang yang berada di sekolah di waktu yang sangat pagi ini. Sepertinya Jungkook tahu siapa orang itu dan dia tidak berniat untuk bertemu orang itu. Tak ingin pagi indahnya terganggu karena melihat wajah iblis itu.

Jungkook berjalan santai menuju halaman belakang kastil. Semilir angin yang membawa udara sejuk menyapanya saat tiba di tempat itu. Daun-daun yang gugur telah lapuk karena udara lembab khas pagi hari. Rerumputan hijau yang menutupi tanah terasa basah. Jelas embun baru saja berlalu.

Jungkook mulai membersihkan halaman itu. Dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu menatap halaman yang terlampau luas ini.

.

.

.

Jungkook merutuki rasa penasaran yang terus mengganggunya saat membersihkan halaman belakang tadi. Halaman yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan Thetford. Hutan yang sama sekali tak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun dan _well_ Jungkook justru telah berdiri kaku di tengah hutan itu.

Oke, daritadi dirinya hanya ingin melihat hutan itu lebih dekat dan tak berniat untuk memasukinya. Namun, yang terjadi justru dia memasuki hutan itu lebih jauh dan seakan tersadar dari aksi nekatnya, Jungkook terbujur kaku dengan mata yang terbelalak mengetahui bahwa dia telah berada di tengah hutan. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan tak menyadari itu. Dia seakan melangkah tanpa sadar dan hutan itu seakan terus saja memanggilnya.

Jungkook segera berbalik dan bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkan hutan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di balik pohon-pohon besar di depan sana. Lagi, pemuda itu melangkah tanpa sadar, namun yang dia ketahui dia ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya itu.

Jungkook mengintip dari balik pohon-pohon dan detik berikutnya dia berdiri dengan pandangan takjub melihal hal yang bersinar itu.

Danau hitam.

Jungkook ingat pernah membaca sejarah hutan Thetford dan dia tahu bahwa di dalam hutan itu ada sebuah danau. Danau yang diberi nama danau hitam. Dalam pikiran Jungkook, danau itu pasti sangat menyeramkan atau bahkan danau itu memiliki air yang berwarna hitam pekat. Namun, yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah danau dengan air yang berwarna hijau zamrud. Air yang terkena pantulan cahaya matahari membuat danau itu memancarkan sinar yang berkilau dan indah.

Jungkook tersenyum menyadari bahwa danau itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon willow yang terlihat sangat meneduhkan. Ranting-ranting pohon willow terjuntai bagaikan tirai. Bahkan beberapa ranting menyentuh dan tenggelam melewati permukaan air danau. Hijau dan sangat menyegarkan mata.

Jungkook tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa sinar matahari semakin menyengat menandakan pagi semakin jauh. Pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari semampu yang dia bisa. Dia tahu kalau dia terlambat masuk kelas Geologi, dia akan dihukum untuk mencari bebatuan langka yang ada di bukit Sherk.

"Aww!" Jungkook mengaduh sakit sambil memegang kepalanya. Sebuah apel jatuh di atas kepalanya membuat pemuda itu meringis sakit.

Pemuda itu kembali terbelalak mengetahui pohon-pohon apel yang berada di sekitar tempat itu bahkan di dalam hutan ini tumbuh kacang almond dan buah bit yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang nampaknya dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara dia untuk makan kedepannya, tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang.

.

 _ **Bersambung/end=dunno.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Death of the Heart**

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Drama | Romance | Supernatural

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

[ 3 ]

.

Koridor yang sepi kini dipecahkan oleh suara napas tersengal seseorang yang nampak melangkah tergesa. Pemuda itu memakai sepatu _boots_ butut yang jelas tak akan terdengar sentakannya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri Mr. Elder, guru geologi yang sedang berbicara dengan Mr. Lupin. Oke, dia tahu, dia harus cepat masuk kelas sebelum Mr. Elder mendahuluinya dan menghukumnya.

Jungkook membuka, _ah bukan_ tepatnya membanting pintu dengan sangat keras sehingga terdengar decak kesal dari para murid di kelas itu. Mengabaikan tatapan rendah dan muak para murid, Jungkook segera masuk dengan langkah cepat menuju tempat duduk paling belakang yang berada di pojok. Memang siapa lagi orang yang akan duduk di tempat itu. Meja itu memang hanya satu, tidak seperti murid lainnya yang duduk berdua. Jungkook hanya duduk seorang diri, semua orang tidak sudi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti, seorang gadis tengah duduk di bangkunya. Siapa dia? Mengapa Jungkook merasa tak pernah melihat perempuan itu. Jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaannya, dia harus mencari tempat duduk lain sebelum Mr. Elder memasuki ruangan.

Jungkook mendapatkan satu bangku kosong dan dia menyumpah-nyumpah akan hal itu. _Well_ , seharusnya dia senang dan segera menuju bangku itu. Namun, semua tidak akan berjalan semulus itu karena yang duduk di samping bangku itu adalah iblis brengsek tak berprasaan.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap tajam pria itu. Jungkook terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati. " _Aku lebih baik duduk di lantai kotor daripada harus duduk di sampingnya!_ " gumamnya, tapi yang terjadi adalah Jungkook justru berlari menuju bangku itu saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Mr. Elder memasuki ruangan tepat dengan tubuh Jungkook mendarat di samping bangku seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook duduk tergesa membuat pria di sampingnya berdecak tak suka. Jungkook melirik Taehyung di sampingnya bersamaan dengan pria itu yang ikut menatapnya tajam. Taehyung memandang benci menyadari orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulut untuk mengumpat, namun Jungkook lebih dahulu mencerocosinya.

"Jika ada yang akan kau ucapkan, lebih baik telan kembali karena aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk duel umpatan denganmu. _Well_ , aku juga tidak sudi duduk di sampingmu, kurasa pertanyaanmu sudah kujawab dan lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu!" Pemuda itu mencerocosinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berbicara sepanjang itu hanya dengan satu tarikan napas. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

Taehyung berdecih mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Taehyung kemudian menendang bangku yang diduduki Jungkook cukup sadis. Jungkook hanya menutup mata sejenak mencoba menahan emosi.

Taehyung memang tidak berminat untuk saling mengumpat dengan pemuda itu. _Mood-_ nya pagi ini buruk dan dia tidak ingin _mood-_ nya bertambah buruk karena pemuda rendahan itu.

Pelajaran telah dimulai dan Jungkook berkali-kali mendengus kesal melihat gaya pria di sampingnya. Taehyung memandang datar Mr. Elder yang menjelaskan dengan mulut berbusa-busa. Kedua tangan Taehyung terlipat di depan dada. Pria itu bahkan duduk dengan kaki yang saling menyilang dan— _hell_ tak ada buku yang berada di atas meja si anak bangsawan itu. Jungkook bahkan sedari tadi menulis semua yang diucapkan Mr. Elder.

Sungguh arogan dan memuakkan. Dia pikir pria itu sudah sangat pintar? _Well_ , Jungkook mengakui bahwa pria itu merupakan murid dengan prestasi yang menggunung. Tak ada satupun murid yang mampu meggeser posisinya pada pringkat 1 umum dan apakah dia merasa bangga mengetahui hal itu? Tidak akan mungkin. Dirinya benci karena tak mampu mengggeser posisi pria arogan itu.

Taehyung beberapa kali mendengar Jungkook mendengus kesal. Apa pemuda rendahan itu memang sangat idiot? Dari awal pelajaran Jungkook sama sekali tak pernah berhenti untuk mencatat. " _Aku yakin semua yang diucapkan Mr. Elder tertuang dengan sangat jelas di buku. Aku bahkan sudah membaca buku itu sebulan yang lalu. Jadi, untuk apa mencatat yang telah kuketahui. Apa pemuda_ _bodoh_ _itu tak pernah membaca?"_ Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, apa dia gila telah membiarkan Jungkook masuk di pikirannya? _Bloody hell_.

Taehyung sudah sangat jengah dan bosan berada di kelas ini. Baru saja dia akan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kelas. Namun, niatnya terhenti ketika semilir udara musim semi menerpa wajahnya. Bukan kesejukan udara itu yang membuatnya terpaku, tapi harum kayu manis bercampur citrus yang membuatnya terdiam menyesapi aroma ini dengan tenang.

 _Darimana datangnya ini?_

Taehyung melirik ke depan. Namun, yang dilihatnya hanya beberapa pria yang duduk di depannya. _Mungkinkah seorang pria memiliki wangi ini? Cih_. Taehyung kemudian melirik Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. _Ck!_ Pemuda di sampingnya itu lebih mustahil memiliki aroma menenangkan ini.

Lihat saja penampilannya. Rambut kecoklatan yang tak terurus, tak bermodel. Kulit wajah kumal dan bertampang lugu nyaris idiot. " _Aku yakin kulitnya itu sangat kasar._ " Bibir tipis yang nampak kering, namun terlihat merah merekah. Hidung lancip terlihat memerah. " _Well, semua orang di Britania Raya memiliki hidung seperti itu._ " Alis yang terbentuk sempurna dan bulu mata yang nampak sangat lentik dan _indah?_ Taehyung terdiam sejenak. " _Aku yakin_ _tidak ada pahatan wajah paling rendahan selain wajah si bodoh itu."_

" _Jadi, mungkinkah dia yang memiliki aroma menenangkan? Jangan membuatku berdecih jijik._ " Rutuk Taehyung dalam hati.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, dia mengamati di luar batas nalar kebenciannya sendiri. Mengamati terlalu jauh.

.

 _Hidup itu tantangan._ _Kau tahu? Hal yang menantang itu seperti apa?_ _Saat aku berusaha membuatmu murka._ _Membuatmu lebih tersiksa dalam keterpurukan._ _Balik membalasmu dengan kalimat menusuk._ _Namun, tiba-tiba semua itu jadi tidak berarti. Saat kau hanya diam, tak membalas kebusukanku._

 _._

 _Kalimat kasar itu sudah biasa menohok hatiku berkali-kali._ _Itu hal biasa._ _Hatiku kebal, kalimat kasar tidak menyakitiku._ _Tapi, aku tidak tahu._

 _Hati yang tertohok mampu_ _terkikis_ _secara perlahan_ _._ _Hingga aku tak sadar_ _._ _Rasa sakit itu bahkan telah mengiris hatiku._

.

Kim Taehyung berjalan cepat penuh amarah. Langkah kakinya menggema di koridor kastil sekolah. Pria itu mendengus kasar. Tatapannya tajam lurus ke depan. Koridor yang gelap menandakan hari semakin mendekati kegelapan malam. Hanya ada beberapa obor yang menerangi koridor sepi itu.

Dia marah dan tak sudi untuk kembali ke rumah. Neraka yang telah mengurungnya selama 18 tahun. Dia muak mengetahui kehidupan busuknya itu didapatkan dari sang ayah, pemuja kekuasaan. Ayah yang haus akan kekuasaan, tahta dan harta. Pria tua itu mendidiknya bukan layaknya seorang anak melainkan bagaikan seorang penyihir hitam yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh semua orang.

Dia sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu, bahwa anak bangsawan yang ada hubungan darah dengan kerajaan nantinya akan mendapatkan kekuatan alam yang akan membuatnya semakin kuat dan berkuasa. _Well_ , lantas?

Haruskah seluruh dunia tahu kalau dia termasuk dalam salah satu anak yang dimaksudkan. Dia harusnya berbangga karena termasuk di dalamnya, tapi berkat keserakahan ayahnya, dia merasa marah dan licik.

Kekuatan hitam yang membinasakan.

Ayahnya dengan segala kasih sayang yang dituangkan untuknya, dia diajarkan kekuatan terkutuk itu. Persetanan dengan kasih sayang busuk itu. Ayahnya mengajarkan— _ah tidak_ _,_ tapi memaksanya untuk menghilangkan segala hati nurani yang dimilikinya dan sekarang dia melakukannya. Dia berusaha untuk memusnahkan rasa emosional dan iba dalam hatinya, apa kau bangga kepadaku ayah? Pertanyaan sarkasme tidak pernah seburuk ini.

Namun, rasa tak terima dan serupa dengan rasa bersalah, menyelimutinya sepanjang hari ini. Kemarin dia membunuh. Demi Tuhan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia mendapati seorang ayah yang mengajarkan kepada anaknya untuk membunuh seseorang. Sang ayah menyuruhnya dan mengawasinya secara langsung bagaimana membunuh seseorang. Memperlihatkan kepadanya, hal-hal keji yang telah diajarnya. Dia membunuh rakyat rendahan di daerah pelosok, tepat di dalam gubuk bobrok orang itu.

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah yang nampak lebih pucat itu saat membayangkan wajah sakit dan merintih pria paruh baya yang telah dia siksa dengan kekuatan hitam itu. Ini memang aneh dan tak seharusnya perasaan menjijikkan itu ada dalam dirinya. Dia telah berusaha menghilangkan semua perasaan iba itu, tapi dia seperti merasa takut dan bersalah. Apakah itu berarti dia memiliki hati nurani? Ow, mati kau Taehyung jika pria tua itu mengetahuinya. Seharusnya perasaan itu sudah musnah dalam dirinya.

"Aaarrrggghh!" Taehyung menggeram marah. Pikirannya kacau, bayangan orang yang dibunuhnya kemarin tak pernah lepas dalam pikirannya. Dia takut. Bagaimana jika sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk membunuh semua rakyat rendahan itu atau mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan disuruh membunuh para jendral dan bangsawan.

Nyatanya dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya sok pemberani, terus menyangkal perasaan-perasaan iba itu. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Taehyung menarik napas kasar kemudian menghembuskannya dengan tergesa. Betapa dia sangat membenci titel barunya itu.

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang kelas astronomi. Seharusnya kelas itu sudah kosong, mengingat jam pulang sudah lewat sejam yang lalu. Taehyung butuh kelas itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau, tapi pria itu mengumpat kasar saat melihat yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

Sepasang murid yang berbeda gender saling bercumbu di atas meja. Taehyung yang manyaksikan tontonan menjijikkan itu mengerang marah. Tatapan pria itu semakin tajam dan gelap, memandang murka sepasang murid itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Pikirannya kacau dan dia tidak peduli dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba kedua murid itu terlempar dan menghantam tembok batu dengan sangat keras.

Kepalan tangan Taehyung semakin kuat, bersamaan dengan itu cairan merah-kehitaman keluar dari mulut kedua murid itu. Taehyung kemudian melangkah mendekati dua tubuh yang sudah berada di ambang kematian. Tulang belakang yang patah terdengar sangat jelas saat kedua murid itu menghantam dinding. Taehyung menyentuh ujung kepala murid itu dan memutarnya dengan kasar membuat suara patah tulang yang berpindah tempat terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Kedua kepala itu terkulai lemas, tanpa bisa tertopang seperti semula.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil perkakas teleskop yang berada di lemari kayu kelas itu. Mengambil dua benda tajam dan kembali melangkah ke arah kedua murid itu yang kini telah terkapar tak berdaya di atas genangan darah. Taehyung kemudian berjongkok dengan perkakas tajam yang digenggam di kedua tangannya.

Kemudian dengan rahang yang tarkatup keras, pria itu menusuk perut kedua murid itu berkali-kali dan mencabutnya kembali dengan kasar dan cepat disaat bersamaan. Pria itu kemudian membiarkan perkakas tajam itu tergeletak di atas telapak tangan kedua murid yang kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa dialah pembunuh kedua murid itu.

Taehyung kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan napas yang berhembus kasar dan terdengar putus-putus. Pria itu berusaha menjauhkan akal sehatnya untuk memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia berusaha menepis jauh tindakan yang dilakukannya barusan. Dia hanya merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak dapat dia kendalikan. Dorongan untuk membunuh dan membinasakan terderak kuat hingga Taehyung merasa aliran darahnya begitu menyakitkan.

Langkah pria itu terdengar menoton di tengah koridor kastil yang sepi. Pria itu bahkan merasa kaku mendengar hentakan pantofel miliknya sendiri. Dia melangkah gusar terus melangkah seakan seseorang mengejarnya.

Dia harus berhenti melangkah. Dia merasa gila dan tersika mendengar langkahnya sendiri yang seakan dikejar oleh langkah yang lain. Taehyung berbelok dan mendapati sebuah pintu kayu raksasa terbuka di hadapannya. Pria itu segera melangkah masuk tanpa mengetahui ruangan yang dimasukinya yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah tempat yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya dari segala hal licik yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Racun yang mungkin saja akan ikut melumpuhkan sel-sel tubuhnya.

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat sayu dengan cahaya temaran senja yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Ratusan rak-rak buku yang menujulang tinggi berjejer rapi memenuhi ruangan itu. Ribuan buku tertata memenuhi tiap ruang yang tersedia pada rak-rak kokoh itu.

Taehyung melangkah kaku hampir tak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri. Dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh. Kalimat itu terus-menerus menghantam pikirannya. Membuat pikirannya semakin penat dan kacau. Membuatnya hampir tak bisa menahan ketakutan menjijikkan itu.

Pria itu melangkah melewati rak-rak menuju sudut belakang perpustakaan itu. Taehyung menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai kemudian membiarkan punggungnya bersandar pada rak buku yang berada di belakangnya. Tidak mempedulikan debu-debu yang menempel di lantai dapat mengotori celana miliknya. Yang dibutuhkan pria itu adalah sebuah ketenangan. Andai ketenangan yang dibutuhkannya itu dapat diperoleh dengan uang maka pria itu tak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan berapa pun untuk menjadikannya miliknya seorang diri.

Kelopak mata itu terpejam erat menyembunyikan iris biru-kelabu yang tak mampu menutupi pancar frustasi yang dirasakannya. Kantung mata yang menghitam tampak sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat. Deru napas pria itu berusaha terdengar tenang meskipun bertolak belakang dengan detakan jantung yang terpacu begitu cepatnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan kemudian menjambak rambutnya dengan cukup kasar. Mendongakkan kepalannya seiring dengan ditekuknya lutut sebelah kanannya untuk menopang lengan yang diluruskan di atas lututnya itu. Kaki kirinya diselonjorkan ke depan sama sekali tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Dia frustasi.

Beberapa menit berlalu deru napas Taehyung sudah terdengar tenang dan detak jantung yang kembali normal. Namun, detik berikutnya ketenangan yang baru saja didapatkannya hancur berkat seseorang yang tiba-tiba menimpa kakinya.

"AWW!"

Taehyung membuka matanya, menatap tajam bedebah yang telah merusak ketenangannya. Pria itu menggerakkan kakinya dengan kasar mengisyaratkan kepada orang itu untuk segera menjauh dari atas kakinya.

"Apa! Seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa bokongku sakit akibat terjatuh tadi." Jungkook berucap kesal tanpa melihat pemilik kaki itu.

"Kau lagi?!" Mereka berucap kesal setelah menatap satu sama lain.

"Seharusnya kau juga mengerti bahwa aku tak sudi membiarkanmu berlama-lama menyentuh anggota tubuhku." Taehyung langsung menuding Jungkook yang kemudian menyingkirkan tubuh itu dengan cukup kasar menggunakan kakinya.

" _Fck_!" Jungkook meringis sakit merasakan bokongnya menyentuh lantai dengan sangat kasar.

"Kurasa kau telah mengetahui aturan di perpustakaan ini. Dilarang duduk di lantai terlebih diantara rak-rak buku. Jadi, cepat berdiri dan tinggalkan tempat ini agar aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku mengepel ruangan ini." Jungkook menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jangan buat alasan. Kau jelas yang salah. Gunakan matamu saat berjalan, Jeon!"

"Kau yang salah! Kau menghalangi langkahku dengan kaki-kaki panjangmu itu!"

"Tinggalkan-aku-sendiri. Jangan mengganggu ketenanganku, aku sangat membutuhkan itu sekarang." Taehyung berucap dingin tanpa membuka matanya. Jungkook mengernyit tak percaya mendengar ucapan pria itu yang lain dari biasanya. Kemana kalimat-kalimat kejamnya itu?

"Aku tidak mengganggu ketenanganmu. Justru kau yang mengganggu pekerjaanku." Sangat jelas penekanan suara yang dikeluarkan Jungkook.

"Jadi, cepat angkat kaki dari tempat ini!" Kalimat itu terdengar memerintah dan Taehyung benci mendengar kalimat perintah itu keluar dari mulut pemuda rendah itu.

" _Just go away_ , Jeon!" Taehyung berteriak merasa muak mendengar suara Jungkook. Pikirannya yang panas seakan telah membakar telinganya mendengar cerocos tak berguna Jungkook.

Jungkook berdecih. "Hentikan mengeluarkan nada sok berkuasa itu. Aku tidak akan menuruti perintah dari bangsawan manja sepertimu." Telinga Taehyung semakin panas, kedua mata pria itu terpejam erat, merasa pusing terus mendengar teriakan pemuda itu. Kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas. Pria itu hampir tak bisa menahan segala rasa frustasi yang membakar pikirannya.

" _Go away!_ " Taehyung berteriak tak tahan. Tangan kanannya memukul rak buku dengan keras. Tidak memedulikan buku-buku berjatuhan menghantam lantai akibat pukulannya.

Jungkook tersentak kaget. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tidak berhak memerintahku seperti itu. Pria sok penguasa yang terlihat..." Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah menyadari penampilan Taehyung. "Menyedihkan?" Jungkook mengangkat alis bingung melihat keadaan Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook mengamati pria menyedihkan di hadapannya. Kemeja yang berantakan. Rambut yang acak-acakan. Keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam rapat menimbulkan kerutan samar di atas matanya. Napas yang memburu dan kantung mata yang nampak menghitam. Jelas pria itu berada dalam kondisi buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanpa bisa ditahan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Seakan penasaran dengan keadaan pria yang baru saja dimakinya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Tinggalkan-aku-sendiri," ujar Taehyung dingin, membalas ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan mata erat mendengar bentakan pria itu. "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi. Aku juga tak sudi berlama-lama satu ruangan denganmu. Pria keras kepala." Jungkook kemudian berdiri mulai melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung. Dia sungguh menyesal telah menanyakan keadaan pria menyebalkan itu.

Baru beberapa langkah pemuda itu kembali berbalik menuju tempatnya tadi. Entahlah, pikirannya mengatakan tinggalkan saja pria bajingan itu, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seakan menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk melihat kondisi Taehyung. Bagaimana pun dirinya punya hati nurani, bukan seperti pria itu yang berhati iblis.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Taehyung mengabaikannya.

"Apa ada masalah besar?"

"..."

"Apa ini menyangkut orangtuamu?"

Kesabaran Taehyung jelas ada batasnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

 **Burk** **!**

Punggung pemuda itu menubruk rak buku saat Taehyung tiba-tiba bangkit dan mendorongnya keras ke belakang. Dapat dia rasakan kemarahan pria itu.

"Apa maumu? Seharusnya kau mematuhi perintahku. _Just-go-away!_ " Taehyung berucap dingin. Menatap tajam pengganggu di hadapannya.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar melihat kemarahan yang jelas terpancar di mata Taehyung. Jungkook berusaha berontak, namun kedua bahunya dicengkram kuat oleh tangan kekar di hadapannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu," ucap Jungkook berusaha terdengar tenang.

Taehyung menyadari ketakutan Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai sinis. "Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanyannya merendahkan.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku akan merasa lebih rendah jika takut terhadap pria lemah sepertimu." Jungkook meneguk ludah setelah mengeluarkan kalimat sok pemberaninya itu.

"Akh!" Jungkook memekik sakit ketika merasakan cengkraman di kedua pundaknya semakin kuat dan punggunya semakin terdesak ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Coba ulangi lagi." Taehyung berdesis bagaikan ular tepat di hadapan wajah Jungkook yang hanya berjarak 5 centi di hadapannya. Pandangan Taehyung seakan berusaha memusnahkan pemuda rendahan itu.

"Aku aka—!"

"DIAM!" Teriakan Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook. Kedua mata Jungkook terpejam erat menyadari bahwa Taehyung akan memukulnya. Tinju pria itu terhenti di udara, di hadapan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook bergetar takut menahan desakan yang ingin keluar dari matanya. Teriakan Taehyung seakan mendorong paksa kalimatnya tadi. Membuat tenggorokannya tercekat seakan ada yang menahan udara untuk masuk. Dia tidak berani menatap kedua mata Taehyung yang menggelap dikuasai amarah.

Taehyung menegang kaku. Matanya membulat takut. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang pria paruh bayah yang dibunuhnya kemarin menghantam otaknya.

Kekuatan membinasakan.

Mayat dua murid di ruang astronomi.

Genangan darah.

Pembunuhan yang telah dilakukannya terputar-putar dalam benaknya bagaikan putaran kaset kematian. Taehyung menatap tangannya yang membentuk tinju. Tangan itu. Tangan pembunuh!

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar hebat. Dia tidak dapat mengelak semua itu. Dia seorang pengecut. Dia seorang – _fucking-_ penakut. Dia hanya sok pemberani di hadapan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba pemikiran itu datang. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar membunuh pemuda rendahan di hadapannya ini? Apakah ayahnya akan semakin bangga dengan jumlah korban yang dibunuhnya. Tidak. Kenyataannya dia tidak sanggup.

Kedua mata Jungkook masih terpejam erat menunggu Taehyung memukul wajahnya. Namun, yang dirasakannya adalah pundaknya yang semakin berat dan sesuatu yang seakan menggelitik lehernya.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan detik itu juga kedua matanya melebar. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Jungkook. Seakan tak peduli siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini. Seakan dia lupa bahwa mereka adalah musuh sehidup semati. Dia hanya lelah dengan semua skenario ini. Takdir memuakkan ini. Dia butuh seseorang untuk sekedar membagi rasa frustasinya, meskipun hanya sedetik.

Jungkook bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akal sehatnya memaksa untuk mendorong pria itu. Namun, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui itu kembali menyergapnya. Seakan memaksa dirinya untuk membiarkan pria Kim itu meminjam bahunya. Tangan Jungkook kemudian bergerak ragu-ragu mengarah ke punggung tegap Taehyung dan menyentuhnya pelan. Seakan berusaha menenangkan pria yang mungkin dia lupa adalah musuhnya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," Jungkook berucap nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Membuat dirinya merinding mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Taehyung tidak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Bersandar pada pemuda rendahan? Sepertinya otaknya betul-betul telah rusak. Namun, satu hal yang dia yakini dan bodohnya justru membuatnya lebih _–sial-_ tenang.

Kalimat pemuda itu yang mengatakan _semua ini akan baik-baik saja_. Sial. Mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat?

Seakan sudah terlanjur bodoh, Taehyung justru melingkarkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi tubuh itu. Tindakan yang membuat perasaan Jungkook tak karuan dan adrenalinnya seakan terpacu begitu dahsyatnya.

Taehyung kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut kecoklatan pemuda itu. Menyesapi aroma yang membuatnya penasaran. Taehyung menyusuri tengkuk dan leher itu, betul-betul menyesapi tiap inci aroma itu. Aroma yang seakan mengusir sesak di rongga dadanya. Aroma yang seperti dia merindukannya?

Aroma kayu manis bercampur citrus.

Pemuda rendahan itu memiliki aroma yang – _fucking-_ menentramkan. Pria itu kembali menyesapi wangi tubuh Jungkook. Betul-betul menyesapnya sangat dalam seakan berusaha menghapalnya untuk ujian nanti.

" _Sial. Mengapa ini begitu menentramkan."_

Jungkook terbujur kaku merasakan sentuhan intens pria yang melingkarkan lengannya erat. Dalam hati dia berontak menolak Taehyung menyentuhnya seperti ini. Namun, pita suaranya seakan mati fungsi dan tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk segera mendorong pria itu menjauh. Lengan Taehyung bagaikan bara api yang menjalarkan panas ke seluruh tubuhnya bahkan naik hingga di kedua pipinya.

Rasa panas itu kembali dirasakannya. Rasa panas yang sebenarnya sudah sangat familiar tiap kali dia marah jika melihat pria angkuh ini. Wajahnya merah padam. Ya, wajahnya memang selalu merah padam jika perang umpatan dengan pria keras kepala ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dari yang sewajarnya. Ya, jantungnya memang selalu berdetak liar tiap kali rasa ingin membunuh pria sok penguasa ini merasuki pikirannya. Namun, sesuatu seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya adalah hal baru yang dia rasakan. Dia bingung dan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Sejak kapan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagaikan menggelitik perutnya seperti kupu-kupu memenuhi rongga dadanya dirasakan saat bersama pria Kim ini?

Jungkook tak mampu berpikir. Dia harus mendorong Taehyung menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dia harus keluar dari hal tabu ini. Pria ini tak boleh meracaukan pikirannya. Tidak boleh.

"Menyingkirlah segera dariku!" Jungkook berujar tergesa dengan kedua lengannya berusaha mendorong Taehyung menjauh. Namun, tenaganya terasa terkuras. Tekanan dari kedua tangannya sama sekali tak merubah posisi mereka.

Taehyung tidak bergeming, mengabaikan ucapan Jungkook. Justru mempererat pelukannya kepada Jungkook. Sangat erat. Terus menyesapi aroma menentramkan pemuda itu. "Beri aku waktu lima detik lagi," Taehyung tanpa sadar berujar lirih, namun Jungkook masih dapat mendengar nada memelas yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Jungkook terdiam seakan terhipnotis mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar suara berat pria itu terasa menggelitik telinganya.

Lima detik hampir berlalu. Pria itu betul-betul menyesap dalam aroma Jungkook pada sisa waktu yang dimilikinya. Lima detik berakhir, Taehyung tak tahan untuk mengecup leher pemuda itu.

 **Cup**

Hanya kecupan singkat yang pria itu berikan. Namun, mampu membuat seluruh sel-sel Jeon Jungkook seakan membeku. Permukaan bibir pria itu terasa dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Jungkook terdiam kaku.

Taehyung kemudian menjauh dari tubuh itu setelah menyadari waktu yang dijanjikannya telah habis. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak saling menatap. Mulut pria itu terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertahan dengan mulut yang kembali tarkatup erat. Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook.

Mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Seakan mengabaikan hal yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Tidak membiarkan otak mereka memproses kejadian barusan. Berusaha mencegah lisannya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Berusaha mengubur hal tabu beberapa detik yang lalu. Untuk kali ini. Biarkan manusia yang dibutakan oleh rasa benci itu menjadi pengecut.

Mereka sama-sama menutup mata akan kejadian barusan.

Jungkook masih menatap punggung pria menyedihkan itu yang semakin menjauh. Pandangannya seakan tak bisa lepas menyaksikan rasa frustasi yang bahkan terbaca jelas dari punggung Taehyung. Seharusnya dia tadi mengumpat dan mengeluarkan kalimat kasar, tapi mengapa yang ada hanya kesunyian yang mewakili jawaban atas petanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berontak dalam benak mereka.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Jungkook tanpa sadar terus mengulangi kalimat yang ditujukan kepada Taehyung barusan. Jungkook menatap kosong pintu perpustakaan. Punggung pria itu sudah menghilang di tengah kesenyapan senja.

"Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja," Taehyung berujar lirih saat dirinya telah meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mata pria itu terpejam. Suara bisikan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang seakan menenagkannya barusan terus mengalung dalam benaknya. Menjadi alunan penuh tanya yang mampu membuat hatinya tenang dalam kebingungan. Dia tidak mampu memahami kandungan selayaknya heroin dari kalimat itu. Suara bisikan itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Taehyung mengulangi kalimat itu. Seakan kembali mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Berujar seakan pemuda itu berada di hadapannya dan menyentuh punggungnya. Membuatnya tenang.

.

 _Aku tidak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu. Namun, sebuah gejolak itu terus merasukiku. Membuatku sesak. Membuatku sulit bernapas. Tenggorokanku seakan rusak karena tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan itu. Aku membenci waktu yang tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang merantai pikiranku. Entah, sejak kapan bisikan lirih itu mampu menenangkanku.._

 _._

 _Aku tidak tahu. Sejak kapan perasaan asing ini menyergapku. Namun, punggung yang semakin menjauh membuat hatiku merasakan kepedihan yang mungkin sengaja kau percikan kepadaku. Selongsong perasaan seperti hilang saat kau berbalik meninggalkanku._

.

Mereka dua pengecut yang terus menutup mata _._

.

 **Tamat ga yah/bersambung(?)**

 _ **Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Death of the Heart**

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Drama | Romance | Supernatural

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

[ 4 ]

.

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Semilir angin musim gugur terasa sejuk menerpa pori-pori kulit pemuda bersurai pirang-kecoklatan yang tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan kilatan coklat madu di balik bulu mata lentiknya. Surai pirang-kecoklatan itu semakin panjang hampir menutupi telinga. Waktu bergulir tanpa terasa telah melewati empat musim.

"Hhha..." Jungkook menghela napas dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Posisinya kini duduk menekuk kedua lututnya memandang damai tumpahan hijau zamrud, air danau hitam. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandangi sekitar.

Hutan Thetford.

Jungkook kembali teringat saat pertama kali memasuki hutan Thetford dan menemukan danau hitam ini. Saat itu awal musim semi, musim yang sangat indah, namun sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupannya. Kesialan dan kabar buruk berturut-turut menimpanya. Kehilangan pekerjaan dan berakhir dirinya yang bekerja di _Trinity College_ demi mengurangi beban biaya sekolah _._

Kehilangan pekerjaan.

Pemuda itu menunduk saat benaknya kembali mengingat peristiwa itu. Memejamkan mata kuat hingga nampak kerutan di antara dua alisnya saat sosok itu terbayang dalam siluet-siluet memorinya. Jungkook menggeram, tidak senang mendapati pikirannya menampilkan sosok yang dibencinya.

Kim Taehyung.

Waktu betul-betul bergulir menyisakan jejak-jejak yang terlewati menjadi kenangan masa lalu. Sudah setahun Jeon Jungkook tidak melihat pria itu. Sosok itu seakan ikut menjauh seiring dengan bergulirnya waktu. Sejak peristiwa di perpustakaan, saat dirinya pertama kali mendapati Kim Taehyung berada dalam kondisi sangat menyedihkan dan memprihatinkan. Suatu kondisi yang membuat dirinya melontarkan pertanyaan ingin tahu tentang keadaannya. Menciptakan kenangan absurd dan tabu diantara mereka.

Sebuah pelukan.

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya menggigil saat sentuhan pria itu kembali menyentak pikirannya, membuat tubuhnya merasakan euforia yang seakan menjalarkan hawa dingin dan memabukkan. Pemuda itu menggeleng kuat. Kenangan itu tak seharusnya berlama-lama dalam pikirannya. Kenangan yang sudah satu tahun berlalu bersama dengan sosok Kim Taehyung yang tak pernah lagi dilihatnya setelah kejadian itu.

Jungkook menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati selembar kertas berwarna coklat kayu tergeletak di atas rerumputan hijau dan dedaunan _willow_ yang berguguran.

Ijazah _Trinity College._

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, impiannya selama ini akhirnya tercapai. 3 tahun menimba ilmu di tempat itu membuat perjuangannya selama ini terbalaskan. Sejenak pandangan Jungkook menerawang. Ada masalah yang terus membebaninya.

Biaya sekolah.

Jungkook merasa tidak akan pernah bebas jika biaya sekolah di _Trinity College_ belum dibayar sepenuhnya. Tapi, dibalik semua itu ada hal yang membingunkan. Pembayaran itu jelas harus dilakukan tiap bulannya. Namun, Jungkook bahkan sama sekali tak membayarnya selama 11 bulan dan hanya pernah sekali membayarnya dalam satu tahun terakhir ini.

Aneh. Mr. Lupin bahkan tak pernah menagihnya. _Well_ , bukannya Jungkook pengecut, tapi Jungkook juga sama sekali tak pernah mengungkit dan menanyakan perkara aneh ini. Mempertanyakannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dia sama sekali tak punya pekerjaan, yang berarti juga tak memiliki uang. Untuk makan saja hanya mengandalkan makanan yang ada di dalam hutan Thetford.

Sekarang ini dia sudah lulus dan akan meninggalkan _Trinity College._ Mr. Lupin membiarkannya dan bahkan mengulas senyum saat dirinya berada di atas panggung sebagai peringkat nilai tertinggi. Jungkook bahagia mendapat peringkat itu. Sebenarnya memang wajar karena Kim Taehyung tidak mengikuti ujian dan hilang bagai ditelan kerak bumi. Jika sosok itu ada maka tentu saja Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah menjadi yang teratas.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit berdiri memandangi sejenak kilau hijau zamrud di hadapannya. Jungkook benar-benar sendiri di hari kelulusan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya ini. Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan kastil sekolah saat pembacaan peringkat usai. Sama sekali tidak berniat menunggu acara utama. Tidak tahan melihat murid-murid lain tertawa bahagia bersama orangtua masing-masing yang turut menghadiri acara itu.

Saat semua orang bersama berbagi kebahagiaan, dirinya justru sendiri di tengah kebahagiaan hampa ini. Hanya rasa sakit pada akhirnya. Jika memang rasa sakit yang selalu bersarang di hatinya tidak dapat dibagi kepada yang lain maka setidaknya ada seseorang yang ingin menemaninya di hari yang seharusnya bahagia ini. Namun, harapan sederhana itu terkubur dengan pahitnya.

Jungkook tersenyum getir saat perasaan menyakitkan itu menyelimutinya. Dia memang selalu sendiri. Memang apa yang diharapkannya? Hidup sebatang kara selama bertahun-tahun membuat dirinya seakan lupa bagaimana bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan hangat yang nyaman itu seakan menjauh bersama orang-orang yang selalu memandangnya rendah. Pada akhirnya hanya kesendirian yang menemaninya.

Jungkook melangkah menjauh meninggalkan danau hitam. Senja mulai menampakkan diri dan dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum petang tiba. Langkah pemuda itu semakin jauh menuju bagian terluar hutan Thetford. Sesekali pemuda itu bersenandung lirih, berusaha menghibur diri.

Jungkook melewati pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang. Sepatu _boots-_ nya bergesek dengan rerumputan hijau yang terlihat sehalus beludru. Rumput halus tersebut mulai tertutupi oleh daun-daun gugur berwarna merah-kecoklatan. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap hamparan merah diantara rerumputan hijau dan guguran daun.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan memetik setangkai bunga yang berwarna merah merekah. Bunga dengan pesona merah menantang. Bunga yang Jungkook tak ketahui namanya. Bunga itu hidup berkoloni, nampak sangat bergerombol. Kelopak bunga yang unik, berbentuk seperti kumpulan jarum yang mekar. Sekilas nampak seperti jeger ayam.

Jungkook kembali melangkah dengan setangkai bunga di tangannya. Surai pirang-kecoklatan pemuda itu ikut bergoyang saat kakinya melompat-lompat melewati akar-akar pepohonan yang tumbuh menyembul di atas permukaan tanah. Pemuda itu melangkah santai, nampak dia sudah mengetahui hampir tiap sudut hutan Thetford.

Langkah pemuda itu kembali terhenti saat pandangan yang menyusuri nuansa hijau pepohonan kembali menangkap sesuatu. Jungkook melangkah penasaran menuju sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya. Kelopak mata itu terbelalak, mengetahui ada seseorang selain dirinya di dalam hutan Thetford. Hutan yang jelas tidak untuk dimasuki oleh sembarangan orang.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju sosok di hadapannya. Berusaha membuat langkah kecil agar dedaunan kering yang senantiasa diinjaknya tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara gaduh. Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya saat menemukan sosok itu tengah bersandar pada pohon _oak_ raksasa. Sosok itu duduk dengan punggung berlapis mantel berwarna hitam kelam menyentuh kulit kasar pohon _oak_.

Surai hitam kelam, pekat dan gelap.

Jungkook mengernyit, merasa sangat familiar dengan warna rambut itu. Pemuda itu lebih mendekatkan diri tepat di samping sosok itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama rupa sosok misterius itu. Sejenak hanya pandangan datar saat menatap sosok di hadapannya. Namun, detik berikutnya matanya membulat seiring dengan tarikan napas yang sangat kasar. Napas itu tertahan saat rupa sosok itu sukses diterjemahkan oleh otaknya. Membuat organ-organnya seakan mendapat hantaman impuls yang langsung menuju pusat efektor. Jungkook merasa hutan Thetford memang tempat yang angker saat melihat sosok iblis di hadapannya.

Kim Taehyung.

Di hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya ini, mengapa justru sosok itu yang harus dilihatnya?

Pemuda itu mendapati sosok pria yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pohon _oak_ raksasa. Iris coklat madu itu menggelap saat kembali melihat sosok arogan itu. Manusia yang berhati iblis. Jungkook bahkan lebih senang menyebutnya iblis dari pada manusia.

Jungkook memandang wajah pulas itu tertidur tanpa pertahan sama sekali. Bisa saja Jungkook mengambil batu dan menyodok kepala pria itu hingga tak bernyawa. Tapi, tenang saja dirinya masih punya hati nurani. Seharusnya pria arogan itu berterima kasih padanya.

Jungkook meringis tak suka saat matanya menatap intens sosok di hadapannya. Satu tahun. Sudah selama itu dirinya tidak melihat pria sok berkuasa itu. Tiba-tiba menghilang dan kembali muncul bagai tikus gemuk yang ketahuan mencuri sampah di selokan bau amis di depan flat kumuhnya. Apa kerak bumi juga tidak tahan dengan sikap pria itu? Hingga kembali memuntahkannya ke atas permukaan bumi.

Jungkook menghela napas dengan perlahan, kemudian berjongkok di samping Taehyung. Tangan kanan Jungkook terangkat dan mengibaskannya tepat di hadapan wajah pria itu. Hanya memastikan si arogan itu benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Namun, hanya dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka.

Pemuda itu memerhatikan sosok Kim Taehyung dengan serius. Dia juga tidak tahu dengan tindakan nekatnya ini. Tapi, toh pria itu tertidur pulas dan dirinya hanya iseng memperhatikannya. Walaupun ketahuan, juga tidak terlalu berisiko. Dia sudah lulus dari _Trinity College_ dan Taehyung sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sekolahnya. Kemungkinan untuk bertemu kambali sangat sedikit. Ya, bahkan kemungkinan besar dia dan pria kasar ini tidak akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin. Jadi, biarlah dirinya berbuat curang dengan memandangi sejenak wajah menyebalkan di hadapannya ini.

Jungkook memejamkan mata kuat saat menyadari pemikiran anehnya, kemudian kembali membuka mata dengan frustasi. Iris hazelnya terarah sempurna mengamati wajah rupawan itu. _Well,_ berat hati Jungkook mengakui pesona sang _cassanova._ Pria itu mengenakan mantel _single-breasted_ dengan tiga kancing bulat besar menempel di bagian depan. Mantel berwarna hitam pekat yang membungkus kemeja putih berbalut rompi dan _cravat_ berwarna senada melingkar pada kerah kemejanya. Celana _angola_ berwarna coklat melengkapi kostum khas bangsawan dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap memajemukkan penampilan pria itu. Penampilan Taehyung sepenuhnya menegaskan bahwa dirinya adalah Sang bangsawan kelas _Duke_.

Objek perhatian Jungkook berpindah menuju wajah yang nampak pulas dalam tidurnya. Beberapa helai hitam pekat jatuh bebas menutupi sebagian dahi pria itu. Jungkook berusaha menyangkal tapi, dia cukup penasaran dengan surai kelam yang selalu terlihat rapi dan bersih hampir setiap waktu. Kecuali, jika pria itu berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Ehm. Sejak kapan dirinya mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kim Taehyung?

Berusaha menyangkal. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. Jari-jari tangan Jungkook kini perlahan menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut itu dari wajah Taehyung. Sesuai dugaan, rambut itu sangat halus. Jungkook bahkan tak yakin rambutnya pernah sehalus itu. Seringai jahil melengkung di bibir Jungkook.

Lengan pemuda itu terangkat dan membiarkan jari-jari putihnya menyisipkan sebuah bunga bermahkota semerah darah di antara telinga dan surai hitam pria yang masih setia berada di alam mimpi. Jungkook menahan tawa melihat wajah yang selalu terlihat kejam dan menakutkan itu terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Iris hazel itu kembali menatap wajah itu. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, jemarinya kembali terjulur, tapi mengarah pada pahatan-pahatan sempurna wajah Taehyung. Telunjuknya bergerak dengan sangat perlahan saat menyentuh dahi datar pria itu. Bergerak ke bawah menyentuh alis yang terbentuk sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan kesan tegas dan tajam hanya dengan sekali melihatnya. Mengusap perlahan kelopak mata yang selalu terbuka setengah, hingga memperlihatkan kesan mengantuk, namun iris biru-kelabu yang tersembunyi di bawah kelopak itu selalu memancarkan kilatan penuh waspada dan mengintimidasi. Hidung yang mancung menegaskan nilai ketampanan sang _cassanova_.

Telunjuk pemuda itu sampai pada bibir yang terbuka sedikit mengeluarkan suara dengkuran samar. Telunjuk itu terhenti, pikiran dan kinerja efektor Jungkook seakan ikut terhenti saat menatap bibir pria itu. Bibir itu. Bibir yang terasa dingin saat memberikan kecupan kilat di kulit lehernya satu tahun lalu di perpustakaan sekolah. Bibir yang pernah menyapu kasar di atas permukaan bibirnya saat di ruang astronomi. Jantung Jungkook seakan ikut beku, memompakan hawa dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ceceran memori itu masih terlihat jelas dalam ingatannya. Jungkook bahkan masih bisa merasakan dingin kecupan itu pada kulit lehernya, membuat jantungnya berdetak di luar kewajaran. Pemuda itu bergetar tak mengerti. Ingatan itu bagaikan alat pacu jantung, membuatnya merasa tabu dengan semua ini.

Pemuda itu bangkit, berbalik tergesa meninggalkan Taehyung. Kedua tungkai Jungkook bergetar. Rasanya sangat sulit melangkah. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau berpikir untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menjadi pengecut. Berusaha menghindari hal-hal tabu itu.

Punggung Jungkook menghilang di antara pohon-pohon raksasa. Meninggalkan sosok dengan iris biru-kelabu yang memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan tajam. Sosok itu mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat, menghancurkan bunga berwarna merah darah dalam genggamannya. Bunga _mistletoe_.

.

.

.

Malam telah menaungi Britania Raya. Sosok bulan tak terlihat karena tertutupi awan hitam. Cahayanya tidak cukup terang menerangi kegelapan malam. Jeon Jungkook menaiki satu per satu anak tangga flatnya. Terdengar decitan engsel tangga tiap kali kaki pemuda itu menekannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menundukkan kepala, tidak peduli dengan belokan-belokan tangga selanjutnya, seakan pemuda itu telah menghapal jumlah anak tangga dan menghitungnya dalam hati.

Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu dengan angka 7 yang tertera. Terdiam sejenak memperhatikan cahaya lampu yang terus bergoyang menerpa bayangannya. Angin berhembus kencang membuat lampu neon itu ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan angin. Merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Detik berikutnya pintu kecil itu terbuka seiring dengan mata beriris hazel itu membulat kaget. Angin berhembus lebih kencang dan pintu kayu itu terbuka sendirinya, bahkan sebelum kunci yang digenggam Jungkook menyentuh lubang kunci.

Ada orang lain di dalam flatnya.

Jungkook masih tertunduk. Wajah pemuda itu tertutupi oleh rambut yang tergerai begitu saja mulai semakin panjang. Tangan pemuda itu bergetar menyadari keadaan pintunya yang hampir rusak. Jungkook berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk berbalik menuruni tangga. Tubuh pemuda itu sepenuhnya bergetar takut saat melihat sebuah kapak ternyata sedari tadi tergeletak di samping kakinya.

Dia yakin ada orang lain yang sekarang ini masih berada di dalam flatnya. Aroma alkohol yang sangat tajam menguar dari dalam tempatnya tinggal. Jungkook tahu kasus kriminal di daerah ini semakin meningkat. Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan dan pencurian adalah hal yang paling membludak saat ini. Dia mungkin adalah korban selanjutnya.

Jungkook berbalik dan secepat mungkin berusaha menuruni tangga. Namun, saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga terakhir sebuah suara yang terdengar berat tertangkap oleh telinganya. Dia mengabaikan suara itu dan tetap melangkah tergesa.

"Hhha! Merepotkan."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap oleh orang yang mungkin telah membobol flatnya, Jungkook jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah sesuatu yang keras menghantam bagian leher belakangnya.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan iris hazel itu terbuka, berusaha menyusaikan pencahayaan yang minim dengan retina matanya. Bau amis dengan cepat tertangkap oleh indra pembaunya saat kesadarannya mulai pulih. Pemuda itu mengerutkan hidungnya dan menggelengkan kepala untuk mengurangi bau yang dibencinyanya itu. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya justru kedua mata itu terbelalak ngeri.

Darah?

Apakah dia sudah dibantai dengan kapak yang tadi dilihatnya?

"Cih. Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu. Bau darah yang kau maksud itu bukan milikmu, tapi dari seekor babi hutan yang telah kugorok lehernya." Suara berat itu. Jungkook mengenal suara itu. Suara terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum sesuatu yang keras menghantam lehernya.

"Haha, tenanglah Jimin. Kau semakin membuatnya takut dengan caramu berbicara." Terdengar suara lain. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang lagi di tempat ini.

"Dimana ini?" Jungkook mengeluarkan pertanyaan dengan suara yang serak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan pening di kepalanya sangat mengganggu.

"Penjara Oxford."

Jungkook terbelalak kaget. Apa katanya? Penjara Oxford? Tidak mungkin dirinya berada di tempat mengerikan dan kejam itu. Memang kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

"A-apa kesalahanku hingga dapat berada di tempat ini?" Jungkook berusaha meronta. Ikatan di tangan dan kakinya sangat erat. Dia bahkan merasa pembuluh darahnya tersumbat gara-gara simpul tali itu.

"Kami tidak tahu, kami hanya ditugaskan untuk menangkap dan menyekapmu sementara waktu di tempat ini." Ujar suara baru lainnya yang terdengar lebih dingin dan tegas. Jungkook memperhatikan sekeliling. Nampak 3 orang pria berbadan kekar menatapnya tajam. Ketiga pria itu berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah panjang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu kesalahan yang kuperbuat dan tetap menangkapku? Kalian gila!" Jungkook berteriak menatap ketiga pria itu.

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan banyak bicara. Aku dapat membunuhmu detik ini juga jika kau masih tetap berucap." Suara berat itu kembali berujar. Pemilik suara yang diketahui Jungkook bernama Jimin. Pria itu siap dengan pedang tajam di tangan kanannya.

"Woho... woho... tahan, Jimin. Kau tentu ingat. Kita tidak boleh melukainya sedikit pun. _Dia_ bilang pemuda itu mungkin berbahaya." Sebuah suara jenaka berusaha menenangkan Jimin. Jungkook menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sosok pria dengan surai pirang-emas bersandar santai pada tembok beton sel penjara dengan sejuntai rumput berada di antara sela giginya.

"Berbahaya? Aku bahkan tidak menemukan hal berbahaya dari bocah ingusan ini, kecuali tubuh dengan bokong kencang yang disodorkannya. Aku heran, mengapa _dia_ menyuruh kita melakukan ini daripada menjadikannya budak pemuas nafsu saja. Kalian tahu, pemuda ini adalah orang rendahan, menjadikannya budak memang pantas untuk orang sepertinya." Jimin berucap pedas. Mengabaikan kalimat tabu dalam ucapannya.

"Tahan mulut busukmu itu, Jimin. Kau tentu tahu seperti apa hukuman di negeri ini bagi para pelaku homoseks. Aku memang setuju denganmu. Tapi, perintah tetaplah perintah dan setiap perintah harus terpatuhi tanpa terkecuali." Suara tegas yang tidak diketahui nama pemiliknya kembali berucap.

"Cih!" Jimin hanya berdecih menanggapi ucapan rekannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa penyekapannya sudah cukup. Kau akan dibawa ke istana sekarang."

"Istana? Untuk apa aku di bawa ke tempat itu?" Jungkook bertanya dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Jimin yang seolah mengatakan _kubilang-diam-atau-kubunuh-kau_.

"Untuk dijadikan budak. Memang apalagi? Kau berharap dijadikan sebagai permaisuri untuk anak raja?" Suara yang tadinya jenaka berubah menjadi ketus.

"Lebih baik kau tetap diam James." Suara tegas yang berasal dari pria yang sama saat membentak Jimin. Nampaknya dia pimpinan kelompok itu.

"Ya ya ya. Pimpinan Thomas yang sungguh tegas." James berujar malas menanggapi pria tegas yang ternyata bernama Thomas.

"Budak?" Jungkook bertanya takut. Maksudnya budak apa?

"Tenang saja, kau hanya akan dijadikan budak pelayan orang-orang kerajaan." Ujar Thomas dengan suara tegasnya seakan dapat membaca pemikiran Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Jungkook.

"Gunakan otak bodohmu untuk mencerna hal mudah ini! Apa otakmu telah berpindah ke bokong? Kalau memang seperti itu maka kau kuberi kesempatan untuk menghibur kami. Goyangkan bokong kencangmu itu dengan—akh!" Jimin kembali berujar yang kemudian mendapat tendangan keras di kedua kakinya dari Thomas.

"Kurasa kau yang harusnya diam dari tadi Jimin!" Thomas berucap sarkastik memotong ucapan vulgar Jimin dengan amarah yang sudah diambang tanduk itu.

"Sial," Jimin berdesis rendah.

"Jadi begini, berdasarkan informasi yang telah diberikan, kau memiliki tunggakan biaya di _Trinity College._ Berdasarkan itu kerajaan memilihmu sebagai pelayan, selamat." Thomas menjelaskan dan terdengar ragu saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Menjadi pelayan lebih baik daripada menjadi budak pemuas nafsu, kan? Bukankah mengucapkan kata selamat adalah yang tepat? _Well_ , seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengucapkannya.

"Kau tahu ucapan selamat percuma, pelayan atau budak, keduanya buruk. Sama sekali bukan hal yang kuharapkan." Jungkook berujar sangat lirih. Pemuda itu putus asa. Ketidakadilan tetap memilih hidupnya. Yang rendah pasti akan tertindas.

"Err, ya, kau memang benar," Thomas berujar ragu. Dia bodoh karena tidak memahami suasana sekarang. Siapa juga yang akan senang dengan keputusan sepihak itu?

"Kurasa lebih baik dia mendengar ucapanku daripada mendengar kalimat yang kau saja ragu mengucapkannya. Dasar pimpinan cebol." Jimin mencemooh Thomas dengan mengungkit ukuran tinggi badan.

"Jangan mulai lagi Jimin, kau tahu bukan hanya Thomas yang memiliki tinggi badan yang kurang buruntung." James berusaha tenang. Dia cukup tersinggung, mengingat tinggi badannya sama dengan Thomas.

"Kau kuntet. Dia cebol. Wow, aku baru sadar kalian sama-sama pendek, serasi sekali, _boys_ ," Jimin berujar datar tanpa menatap kedua rekannya. James membuang muka, bosan menanggapi ocehan Jimin yang tepat menohok hati.

"Ehm!" Thomas terbatuk penuh wibawa seakan memperingatkan kepada kedua rekannya bahwa yang mereka olok dengan kalimat penuh penghinaan itu adalah pimpinan mereka sendiri. "Baiklah, _anak buahku!'_ " Thomas memberi jeda dan sengaja menekankan kalimat _anak buah_ dalam ucapannya. "Jimin _tinggi_ dan James _kuntet_ , kurasa kereta yang akan membawa kita ke istana sudah tiba. Jadi, hentikan percakapan bodoh kalian!" Thomas berteriak garang pada kalimat terakhirnya. Muak melihat kedua rekannya yang sungguh kekanakan.

Jimin dan James kemudian menyeret paksa tubuh Jungkook. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup lagi berontak. Kepalanya semakin pening seiring dengan rasa haus yang seakan membakar kerongkongannya. Bau anyir di dalam sel membuat Jungkook tak tahan untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Pandangan yang samar, Jungkook sempat menangkap siluet kereta kayu dan detik berikutnya pandangan itu berubah gelap, Jungkook kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa menawarkan sebuah kehangatan_

 _Saat hal damai itu bahkan hanya berlalu melewatiku_

 _Saat berbagai peristiwa penuh ironi membingkai kehidupanku_

 _Saat mataku merekam berbagai peristiwa menyakitkan_

 _Saat rekaman kematian terus terputar dalam memoriku_

 _Saat itulah aku menyadari_

 _Akulah yang seharusnya menerima sebuah kehangatan_

 _Menunggu belas kasihan seseorang yang akan menawariku_

 _Tapi, aku hanyalah seseorang dengan harapan miris_

 _Takdir tak selalu manis, tak pernah manis untukku_

 _Saat aku butuh uluran tangan_

 _Justru makian dan tatapan rendah yang menghujam kehidupanku_

 _Kehidupanku yang penuh tragedi_

.

.

.

Rasanya lama banget baru kembali hehe. Bersambung/tamat ga yah? Rencana mau lanjut fanfic satunya/buat fanfic lain berlatar kuno gitu hihi, but aku mulai kaku dalam menulis. Pekerjaan ku di dunia nyata lebih menguras. Well, tunggu aku Up ya! (ga janji sih) bye.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Death of the Heart**

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Drama | Romance | Supernatural

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

[ 5 ]

.

"Aku bilang aku-tidak-mau!" Jungkook berteriak di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi baju-baju dengan aksen putih dan hitam. Berbagai macam ukuran korset, sepatu seragam, apron berenda dan semua perlengkapan yang Jungkook yakini adalah milik para pelayan wanita. Semua yang harus dipakainya mulai dari sekarang.

"Kau harus memakainya, kau pikir tubuhmu sudah terbentuk seperti jam pasir? Kau harus tahu, pelayan kerajaan harus selalu tampil rapi dan anggun. Jadi, cepat lekatkan korset ini pada tubuhmu!" Sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar sangat cempreng balik meneriaki Jungkook.

"Aku tidak biasa dan tidak akan mau memakai benda seperti itu." Jungkook berucap ketus menunjuk korset yang digenggam oleh pelayan di hadapannya. Yang benar saja. Dia adalah seorang pria.

"Cepat-pakai!" Jungkook menegang kaku mendengar teriakan mengancam pelayan wanita itu seakan membelah telinganya. Aura membunuh tiba-tiba dirasakan Jungkook saat melihat wajah wanita di hadapannya. Korset yang digenggamnya nampak robek akibat digenggam terlalu kuat. Jungkook menelan ludahnya, bagaimana jika dirinya yang ada dalam genggaman itu?

Jungkook cengir kuda tak jelas. Sangat terpaksa Jungkook mengambil korset berwarna kulit itu.

"Kau tau. Aku sudah lama mencari pria yang pas untuk kujadikan pelayan Tuan Muda." Jungkook tidak peduli dengan ucapan itu. Dia hanya merutuki akan takdir luar biasa ini.

"Syaratnya memang harus wanita, tapi ntah mengapa semua pelayan wanita yang kutugaskan selalu bersikap rendah. Menggoda Tuan Muda tanpa malu. Aku ditugaskan membuat Tuan Muda nyaman dalam segala hal. Termasuk sejenis ini." Jungkook yakin dirinya tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk mengetahui hal bodoh ini.

"Kupikir ide ku cemerlang. Mencari pria yang sukarela berpura-pura menjadi pelayan wanita. Well, wajah mu pas. Sedikit manis, meski menyedihkan." Wanita tua itu terus menghina Jungkook habis-habisan. Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan itu.

"Aku yakin pria tidak mungkin menggoda pria." Jungkook menahan muntah mendengar kalimat itu. Menggoda wanita saja Jungkook tidak tertarik, apalagi pria. Dia bukan jenis pria yang bernafsu tanpa nalar.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan terseok, menyeret sebelah kaki. Masih segar dalam ingatan pemuda itu saat kakinya ditendang oleh pelayan wanita sangar yang Jungkook tidak ketahui namanya. Jungkook berjalan mengikuti pelayan wanita yang terlihat sudah sangat tua. Namun, ucapannya yang tegas membuat Jungkook tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mematuhinya.

Pakaian khas pelayan kini melekat di tubuh Jungkook. Dress panjang berwarna hitam menyentuh mata kaki. Pakaian itu sangat berat dan berlapis-lapis pada bagian bawahnya, berusaha membuatnya terlihat mengembang seperti kurungan ayam. Potongan lengan yang sangat sederhana sepanjang siku. Apron berenda berwarna putih melekat dibagian depan pakaian itu. Potongan kerah yang sangat menyiksa, menutupi hampir seluruh bagian leher. Sepatu putih yang terbuat dari kain kanvas tebal dengan bordir benang wol hitam. Rambut yang digulung rapi ke atas, tanpa sehelai rambut yang jatuh. Tentu saja surai Jungkook semakin panjang, mengingat dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir dia memotong rambutnya. Percayalah. Dia tidak peduli akan penampilan sama sekali. Bagianya, asalkan dia masih bisa tetap bertahan hidup, itu sudah cukup.

"Hentikan langkah pengemismu itu. Seorang pelayang harus melangkah tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Langkah yang ribut dapat mengganggu ketenangan Tuan Muda." Pelayan tua itu berucap sangat tegas membuat Jungkook segera memperbaiki langkahnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya belum mengetahui nama Anda _Miss_...?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada setengah ragu. Sangat tidak nyaman jika tidak mengetahui nama orang-orang yang akan bekerja bersamamu.

"Elisha Gray, panggil saja aku Elisha. Sesama pelayan tidak membedakan yang tua dan muda. Pelayan tetaplah pelayan dan semua yang diperintahkan harus segera dilaksanakan. Tidak peduli tua atau muda." Jungkook memandang cengo wanita tua itu. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya adalah peraturan-peraturan yang ada di tempat ini.

"Hei, Elisha, bolehkah ikatan rambutku ini aku longgarkan sedikit? Ikatannya sangat erat membuatk—!"

"Tidak boleh! Rambut pelayan harus selalu rapi tanpa satu helai yang jatuh. Apa kau berharap makanan yang dihidangkan nanti penuh dengan rambut bau kutu mu itu?" Elisha memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan peraturan baru yang disemburkannya dengan nada kasar. Jungkook menatap bosan kepadanya. Lebih memilih diam dan kembali mengikuti langkah cepat wanita tua itu.

"Elisha, bolehkah jangan terlalu cepat melangkah? Kakiku terasa peg—!"

"Tidak! Kaki pelayan harus berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri istana ini. Apa kau mau mengantarkan makanan dari dapur ke ruang makan selama berjam-jam? Buka matamu, istana tak sempit seperti tempat tinggalmu dahulu." Sekali lagi. Elisha memotong ucapannya. Jungkook terasa menelan kembali kalimat-kalimatnya yang terpotong dengan suara lantang memekakkan gendang telinga.

Elisha berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan megah. "Ini adalah ruang pertemuan dan penyambutan Tuan muda setelah bepergian jauh dan pulang dari peperangan. Ruangan ini harus rapi dan bersih tiap kali Tuan muda pulang. Biasanya akan ada tamu dari luar untuk membahas kerja sama antar negara di tempat ini." Jungkook hanya mengangguk sekaligus memandang bingung Elisha.

"Jadi? Buat apa anda menjelaskan ini semua?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada bingung. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan Elisha.

Elisha menghela napas berat. "Memang buat apa lagi? Berharap kau kusuruh duduk dan bersantai di ruangan ini?" Jungkook semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Elisha. "Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk sementara waktu kau bertugas di ruangan ini. Kami harus melihat apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan. Tata, bersihkan dan ganti bunga yang ada di ruangan ini. Kurasa kau tahu bunga apa yang cocok. Tidak usah mengganti seluruh dekorasi ruangan ini, Tuan muda tidak suka jika dekorasinya selalu diganti. Ingat poin utamanya bersih dan rapi. Kecintaan Tuan muda dengan kebersihan sudah melampaui batas wajar. Semua yang tertangkap oleh indra Tuan muda harus terlihat bersih. Ingat itu!" Elisha berucap dengan nada memperingatkan. Seolah jika terdapat sebutir debu saja yang tertinggal maka dirinya akan dihukum pancung oleh Tuan muda.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan mulai bekerja. Hari ini Tuan muda kembali ke Istana. Beliau telah melakukan perjalanan jauh menuju Berlin untuk mengikat kerja sama militer. Kau harus bekerja keras untuk menyambutnya. Jangan bertindak bodoh, nak." Elisha kemudian berlalu dengan langkah cepat tanpa suara itu.

Sepertinya hari ini akan sangat melelahkan.

"Hai." Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara halus menyapa indra pendengarnya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang mengingat tak ada orang lain bersamanya sekarang. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang berpakaian sama dengannya.

"Aku Luna Jean Granger. Panggil aku Luna. Aku pelayan yang juga bertugas di ruangan ini." Sosok bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum lima jari hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang terlihat aneh di mata Jungkook.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook berujar kikuk bertolak belakang dengan wajah sumringah Luna.

"Aku senang. Akhirnya aku memiliki teman untuk mengurus ruangan ini." Luna masih tersenyum lebar ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit bergedik melihat senyum yang terlalu lebar itu.

"Maksudmu? Kau sendiri selama ini?" Jungkook bertanya sebagai wujud sopan santun. Tidak sopan apabila hanya mengabaikan ucapan gadis itu, meskipun Jungkook tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Tuan muda memiliki watak keras, khas militer. Tak ada yang berani menata ruangan ini walau sekedar membantu. Sedikit kesalahan Tuan muda akan menghukum mu. Setelah aku bekerja di ruangan ini, Tuan muda tidak banyak komentar dan para pelayan berpikir Tuan muda menyukai dekorasi yang aku rancang. Tak mau mendapat banyak masalah lagi, para pelayan menempatkanku sendiri mengurus ruangan ini. Mereka kira hanya aku yang mengerti selera Tuan muda." Luna berbicara panjang. Betul-betul membahas detail yang diketahuinya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk tak jelas, merasa ucapan Luna tidak begitu penting.

"Baiklah, mari bekerjaaa," Luna berteriak penuh semangat yang dibalas Jungkook dengan wajah mengantuk, nol semangat.

.

.

.

Jungkook mamandang takjub ruangan itu. Jendela _Paladian_ dengan tiga divisi dihiasi dengan tirai sutra biru dan ungu pastel. Tirai itu terlihat kontras dan menyelaraskan dengan beberapa warna lain. Hiasan dengan jumbai-jumbai berwarna emas pada pinggiran tirai terlihat harmonis dengan perpaduan biru dan ungu. Tirai putih trasparan dibiarkan menutupi tirai bagian atas dengan bentuk yang bergelombang. Kombinasi tiga warna primitif dan putih memperoleh tingkat tinggi kemegahan dengan pengaturan sederhana.

Kursi yang terlihat kokoh bertahtakan kayu _mahogany_ dengan bagian atas tertutupi kain hijau zamrud selembut hamparan beludru. Kursi-kursi membentuk formasi empat sudut siku-siku, sebuah meja berbahan dasar kayu _oak_ dengan ukiran rumit berbentuk sulur buah labu berdiri di tengah. Mebel-mebel itu berdiri di atas karpet wol jingga hasil tenunan. Karpet berpola daun yang bergelombang pada tiap sudutnya dan bunga bermekaran menghiasi bagian tengah karpet secara reversibel.

Jungkook tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat ruangan mewah dan indah seperti ini. Jungkook seperti berada di sebuah taman dengan kesan natural yang dipancarkan tiap ukiran-ukiran mebel itu. Pemandangan seperti ini mustahil didapatnya jika berada di dalam flat bobrok kumuhnya.

"Hanya mengganti beberapa maka akan mengubah kesan dalam ruangan ini," Luna berujar puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Jungkook akui, dirinya hanya membantu memasang tirai dan mengangkat kursi-kursi itu, selebihnya adalah ide Luna.

"Nah, Jungkook kau punya tugas lain." Luna menatap Jungkook yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau harus mengisi vas bunga di sudut sana." Luna kembali berucap sambil menunjuk vas bunga yang dimaksudnya. "Carilah bunga yang menurutmu sesuai. Kebun bunga ada tepat di belakang ruangan ini. Aku harus bersiap, Tuan muda akan segera tiba." Jungkook mengangguk mengabaikan kalimat ganjil yang diucapkan Luna. Kenapa harus bersiap? Memangnya Luna akan menemui Tuan muda secara khusus? Dia kan hanya pelayan seperti dirinya. Hanya menyiapkan keperluan kerajaan kemudian kembali ke tempat para pelayan yang telah disediakan khusus dan hanya menemui Tuan muda jika Tuan muda memanggil.

Jungkook menuju kebun bunga dan sekali lagi pandangan takjub tak dapat disembunyikannya. Berbagai warna bunga tersebar pada hamparan lahan yang sangat luas. Mawar, tulip, aster, akisa dan masih banyak lagi. Jungkook memang memiliki pengetahuan yang sedikit mengenai bunga. Hanya empat nama bunga yang Jungkook kenali di kebun itu dari sekian banyak bunga yang tersebar indah.

Jungkook melihat-lihat dan bingung bunga mana yang sesuai. Semua bunga terlihat sama cantiknya, Jungkook bingung menentukan pilihan. Setelah memikirkan dekorasi ruangan penyambutan Tuan muda, pilihan Jungkook jatuh pada bunga berwarna kuning dengan mahkota bunga yang tebal berbentuk seperti lonceng. Daun yang besar membuat bunga itu terlihat sederhana dan anggun.

.

.

.

"Jungkook!" Pemuda itu berbalik saat suara yang diketahui milik Elisha memanggilnya. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Elisha bertanya tergesa.

"Iya, apa yang Elisha perintahkan sudah kuselesaikan." Jungkook berucap sopan pada wanita yang lebih tua padanya itu. "Baguslah. Tuan muda akan segera tiba, akan repot jika penyambutannya kacau." Elisha berujar lega.

"Apa kita harus menyambutnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita hanya berada di hadapannya jika diperlukan. Hei, biasakanlah menyebut majikanmu dengan Tuan muda. Apa-apaan pertanyaan mu itu?" Elisha kembali mengoreksi pengucapan Jungkook.

"Ya, baiklah nona bawel."

"Aww!" Jungkook mengaduh saat Elisha menarik telinganya.

"Aku bawel seperti ini demi kebaikanmu, dasar anak muda tidak tahu berterima kasih." Elisha berujar marah.

"Iya, maaf." Jungkook cengir kuda membuat Elisha tersenyum tipis melihat kelakukan anak didiknya itu. Elisha memang sering berucap kasar pada Jungkook. Tapi, pemuda itu merasakan perasaannya menghangat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Jungkook merasa lebih diperhatikan dengan ucapan kasar, namun nada penuh perhatian tersembunyi secara implisit.

"Tuan muda itu seperti apa?"

"Dia pemuda bengsawan penuh talenta dan pesona." Elisha berucap singkat seakan yang dikatakannya itu telah mewakili segelanya yang ada pada Tuan muda. Jungkook dan Elisha kini berjalan santai. Percakapan mereka mulai terdengar ringan karena telah berada di koridor khusus pelayan.

"Ceritakan." Jungkook menatap Elisha dengan pandangan memohon.

"Dia masih sangat muda jika mengingat jabatan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Satu tahun ini dia telah terangkat menjadi Jendral angkatan bersenjata dalam hal ini adalah angkatan militer. Dia lahir di keluarga bangsawan kelas tertinggi, _duke_. Tuan muda mendapatkan gelar _Mayor-General Duke of Cambridge_. Orang-orang di angkatan militer memanggilnya _Mayor_." Elisha menjelaskan pangkat dan kehebatan sosok yang mulai sekarang harus Jungkook panggil 'Tuan muda'.

Mendengar bangsawan kelas _duke,_ Jungkook teringat sosok yang dibencinya, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung memang termasuk orang kerajaan tapi, Jungkook tidak tahu banyak tentang pria itu. Mungkin Taehyung salah satu keponakan raja dan Jungkook berharap bukan Taehyung yang menjadi sosok Tuan muda itu. Tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau pernah melihat pangeran? Maksudku penerus raja berikutnya."

"Tidak. Tak seorang pun mengetahui sosok pangeran kecuali orang-orang yang dipercayai raja, itu pun hanya segelintir. Kau tahu kan? Beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kerajaan diberikan kekuatan khusus dari alam. Orang-orang berkekuatan seperti itu sangat diincar oleh negara lawan karena sangat berguna dalam peperangan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, semua orang akan berpikir pangeranlah yang mungkin mendapat kekuatan itu. Walaupun itu belum pasti yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kerajaan bukan hanya pangeran, kan? Tapi, tetap saja keberadaan pangeran harus dijaga baik-baik karena keberadaan pangeran sangat terancam dengan adanya kemungkinan itu."

"Jadi, seperti itu. Aku baru tahu." Jungkook mengangguk dengan tatapan setengah tak percaya. Kekuatan dari alam? Yang benar saja.

"Entah, siapa yang memiliki kekuatan alam itu. Tapi, yang jelas dia akan menjadi aset paling berharga dalam pertahan negara, sekaligus memiliki nyawa yang sangat terancam apabila lawan mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan negara lawan jika mengetahuinya?" Jungkook bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Orang itu akan menjadi tawanan perang negara lawan dan memaksanya bergabung dalam angkatan bersenjata negara tersebut atau orang itu akan dibunuh oleh lawan."

"Pantas saja info mengenai orang-orang kerajaan sangat sedikit." Jungkook berujar, mengetahui satu fakta lagi mengenai Britania Raya.

"Sekarang ini Inggris menjadi negara dengan angkatan militer terkuat. Peperangan besar dan merenggut banyak korban jiwa terakhir terjadi tahun 1815. Inggris mengalahkan Napoleon Perancis dalam pertarungan sengit. Membuat Inggris berkesempatan memperluas imperiumnya ke seantero dunia dan menjadi negara imprealis paling berjaya hingga saat ini."

"Terdengar sangat hebat."

"Benar dan kau tahu apa yang membuat Britania Raya menjadi jaya seperti ini? "

"Kekuatan aneh yang berasal dari alam itu?"

"Haha. Kau benar. Inggris sekarang memang berada pada era dengan ramalan-ramalannya. Kekuatan spiritual memang sangat kental untuk sekarang ini. Kau tak akan percaya. Tapi, sekarang ini raja bertindak sesuai garis ramalan itu. Sangat aneh rasanya pimpinan negera ini percaya dengan hal mistis."

"Bagaimana cara orang itu menggunakan kekuatannya mengalahkan Perancis tanpa seorang pun yang tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan pemilik kekuatan itu saat perang sedang berlangsung. Namun, ada kemungkinan orang itu termasuk dalam prajurit perang. Tahun 1815 Britania Raya diselimuti asap tebal selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Ledakan besar terjadi di daerah pertahanan lawan. Alam seakan ikut membara bersama gejolak semangat peperangan Britania Raya. Setelah ledakan terdengar, negara lawan tumbang dan menyerah tanpa syarat."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang ramalan itu?" Jungkook terbawa suasana dan merasa sangat payah karena banyak hal tentang Britania Raya yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Tidak banyak, yang kutahu, peristiwa besar akan terjadi dan membawa perubahan besar, **kedamaian atau keterpurukan**?"

.

.

.

Ketukan sepatu menggema di sebuah koridor dengan pilar-pilar tinggi menjulang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Pria dengan wajah aristokrat yang terpancar tajam memperlihatkan sosoknya. Jas berwarna merah dengan aksen keemasan membungkus tubuh atletis pria itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ornamen-ornamen emas melekat pada bagian depan teratas jas itu, menegaskan pangkatnya di angkatan militer. Celana netral berwarna putih selaras dengan jas merah yang dikenakannya. Sepatu berat berwarna hitam membungkus kakinya setinggi lutut. Kaos tangan putih membungkus jari-jari panjang itu.

Suasana sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang berani ikut mengetukkan sepatu di koridor itu. Tak ada kepakan sayap burung dara yang biasanya ikut menghiasi koridor. Semuanya bungkam. Seakan paham bahwa sosok itu membenci suara-suara berisik.

" _Mayor_ , jamuan teh telah disiapkan para pelayan di ruang penyambutan Anda." Sebenarnya ada satu sosok pria tua yang ikut berjalan di belakang pria itu. Pria tua itu sudah seperti bayangan, hampir setiap waktu berada di samping sang _Mayor_.

Sang _Mayor_ tak bersuara, hanya anggukan kecil menanggapi ucapan pria tua itu.

Layanan teh porselen perak tertata rapi di atas meja _oak_. Sang mayor duduk menyilang kaki di atas sofa hijau zamrud.

"Teh _camomile_ dan _muffin_ untuk penyambutan Anda." Pria tua itu menuangkan isi teko ke dalam cangkir berwarna putih pekat dengan ukiran bunga lavender ungu.

Sang _Mayor_ mengangkat cangkir teh itu, mata tajamnya menyapu sekilas dekorasi ruangan. Cairan manis _camomile_ belum sempat menyentuh kerongkongannya saat cangkir itu disimpannya kembali dengan kasar. Menimbulkan dentingan porselen yang cukup memekakkan. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju vas bunga yang berada di atas meja kayu kecil di sudut ruangan.

Pria itu berhenti di depan vas bunga, menatap datar bunga yang mengisi vas itu. Kilatan tak suka terpancar dari kilau matanya.

 _ **Prang!**_

Lengan kanan sang _Mayor_ menampar keras sisi vas bunga, membuat porselen bernilai tinggi itu terlempar menghantam karpet. Vas bunga itu hancur berkeping-keping meneriakkan suara pecahan yang tajam. Beberapa tangkai bunga bermahkota kuning dengan daun hijau yang tebal dan lebar tergeletak di atas karpet.

Pria aristokrat itu melangkah menuju vas bunga yang tak terbentuk lagi. Sepatu berat itu menginjak-injak mahkota kuning itu hingga rata dengan karpet.

"Luna, keluar! Aku tahu kau dari tadi berada di balik pintu." Pria itu berujar datar tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu. Pelayan wanita itu menampilkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar nyalimu hingga berani mengikutiku. Tapi, cepat katakan apa maksud bunga tulip berwarna kuning menjijikkan itu kau letakkan ke dalam vas bunga saat dalam rangka penyambutan ini?" Pria itu berujar dingin. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan ketakutan mendengar suara itu.

"Maaf, Tuan muda, tapi bukan saya yang meletakkan bunga tulip kuning ke dalam vas bunga."

"Katakan, siapa orang bodoh itu?" Pria itu menatap tajam pelayan wanita itu.

"Pelayan baru yang dipekerjakan oleh Yang Mulia raja saat Anda berangkat ke Berlin, Tuan."

"Suruh dia ke ruanganku sekarang!" Sang _Mayor_ berujar datar, namun syarat akan perintah yang mutlak.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata yang baru menginjakkan kaki di sebuah kastil mewah bernama istana sebagai pelayan. Pemuda itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara serak kepada pria tua berbaju formal yang mengantarnya menuju ruangan Tuan muda.

Telapak tangannya menjadi sangat dingin ketika pelayan wanita yang bernama Luna mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus ke ruangan Tuan muda secepatnya. Wajah itu memucat saat mengingat ucapan para pelayan lain yang memandangnya dengan prihatin seolah dia tidak akan melihat hari esok jika telah masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan muda.

" _Berhati-hatilah."_

" _Aku memang belum mengenalmu, tapi aku berharap kita masih sempat berkenalan setelah kau keluar dari ruangan itu."_

" _Somoga kau keluar dengan utuh."_

" _Bersiaplah."_

" _Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja," Elisha memandangnya sendu._

Hanya ucapan Elisha yang membuat perasaan Jungkook sedikit tenang. Hanya sedikit.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Tidak ada jawaban. Jungkook memandang cemas pintu _mahogany_ berornament pedang di hadapannya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

 _Aneh, apa Tuan muda tuli?_

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Oke, Jungkook hilang kesabaran.

 _ **Cklek**_

Jungkook memegang gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Gelap. Sunyi. Senyap. Tidak ada kehidupan. Mungkin Jungkook salah masuk dan justru memasuki pemakaman umum.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membukanya?" Jungkook menegang mendengar suara dingin yang tiba-tiba itu. Bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang bagai mendengar bisikan setan.

Jungkook berniat menutup pintu itu kembali. Namun, terlambat. Sebuah tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kasar dan menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

 _ **Srang!**_

Suara pedang yang keluar dari sarungnya menyentak kesadaran Jungkook seiring dengan ujung pedang itu menyentuh bagian rahang bawahnya

"Akh!" Nafas Jungkook tertahan saat badannya membentur pintu yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Sebuah lengan menekan kasar leher Jungkook membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Gelap.

Jungkook tak mampu mengenali sosok yang mungkin akan segera membunuhnya itu.

"Le-lepass-akh-an." Jungkook berujar dengan napas putus-putus.

"A-apa... yang ka-akh-u lakukan?" Jungkook berusaha melepaskan lengan yang menekan lehernya.

"Hasrat dan gairah, eh?" Jungkook mendengar orang itu berujar sinis dan dingin.

"Kau harus tahu, aku punya hasrat dan gairah yang tinggi membunuh orang." Pria itu berujar datar tepat di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook terbelalak kaget saat ujung pedang itu sangat dekat dengan kulit lehernya. Sedikit saja pergerakan maka ujung pedang itu tepat menusuk lehernya.

" _Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin mati semudah ini."_

Jungkook berpikir mencari jalan keluar.

" _Pria ini salah jika meremehkanku!"_

 _ **Prang!**_

 _ **Brak!**_

Gerakan itu sangat cepat. Tangan Jungkook yang bebas menusuk titik fatal yang berada di lengan atas orang itu, membuat lengan itu mati fungsi dan tak bisa digerakkan beberapa detik. Secepat kilat Jungkook membalikkan keadaan dan menepis pedang itu jantuh ke lantai.

Jungkook tersenyum sinis dalam kegelapan. Kemampuannya masih belum hilang. Siku pemuda itu menekan leher pria yang menawannya tadi. Lutut pemuda itu terangkat menekan perut pria itu dengan cukup kuat. Jungkook tahu, jika menekan diafragma maka akan sulit bernapas.

"Gerakan payah, sangat mudah tertebak." Pria itu mencemooh gerakan pertahanan diri Jungkook.

Jungkook bersiap memaki pria itu sebelum sakit luar biasa menghantam belakang lehernya. Jungkook baru sadar, pria itu sempat menusuk titik fatal di belakang lehernya tadi.

Tidak ada cara lain.

Jungkook bersiap mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Namun, gerakannya diketahui dengan cepat dan pria itu dengan kasar menarik pinggang Jungkook dengan kaki yang segera menendang pedang itu menjauh.

Jungkook berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan lengan kekar pria itu yang merengkuhnya sangat kuat. Pemuda itu memukul-mukul dada pria itu dengan membabi buta. Jungkook bersiap menusuk titik fatal di leher bagian depan pria itu. Namun, sekali lagi gerakannya dapat diketahui dengan cepat. Tangan pria itu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Pemuda itu terkunci total.

Lengan kanan pria itu memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook dan lengan satunya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tubuh Jungkook terkunci diantara kedua kaki pria itu. Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa bergerak saat kaki kanan pria itu tiba-tiba bergerak ke atas, menekan kuat betis Jungkook. Pemuda itu bagai terkunci dalam rengkuhan dewa kematian.

 _Sial!_

Jungkook membenturkan kepalanya pada rahang pria yang menguncinya.

"Khh!"

Jungkook mendengar pria itu menggeram saat punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

 _ **Ctak**_

Cahaya silau kekuningan perlahan-lahan menerangi ruangan itu. Punggung pria itu tak sengaja menekan saklar lampu. Jungkook kini dapat melihat jelas pria brengsek yang ingin membunuhnya tadi.

Tetap dalam posisi itu.

Mata Jungkook terbelalak saat menemukan kilatan biru-kelabu mengebor matanya. Kelopak mata yang terlihat berat itu sedikit terbuka lebar dari biasanya.

Masih dalam rengkuhan maut itu. Sang pelayan mendongak, menatap nyalang pria itu. Sang pria menunduk tajam, menatap lekat orang yang berada dalam kunciannya. Memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah karena melihat makhluk yang dibencinya tepat berada di hadapannya, dalam rengkuhannya.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, dasar pemuda rendah!"

Jungkook sontak mundur ke belakang saat pria itu mendorongnya. Benar saja. Betis, pinggang dan pergelangan tangannya terasa remuk. Kuncian itu betul-betul akan membunuhnya. Jungkook berdiri kaku, berusaha menopang tubuhnya. Tulangnya seakan hilang dari tempatnya saat lolos dari rengkuhan pria itu.

"Orang rendahan tetaplah rendah! Tapi, tak kusangka aku menemukan pemuda yang tingkat rendahannya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi." Pria itu berucap dengan nada merendahkan menatap pemuda berbaju pelayan wanita di hadapannya sinis.

"Aku tidak tau maksud perkataan busuk yang keluar dari mulut sampahmu itu. Tapi, aku merasa prihatin dengan pelayan di istana ini yang selalu menyebut nama **Tuan muda** mereka dengan sangat bangga. Aku kasihan, mereka tidak mengetahui tabiat **Tuan muda** -nya tak lebih dari sosok iblis kejam!" Jungkook berucap dengan nada yang meletup-letup.

Pria itu memandangnya sinis dengan seringai lebar menyebalkannya. "Aku menyalahkan takdir yang mengirimku menjadi pelayan di tempat iblis terkutuk ini." Nada suara Jungkook bergetar menahan kekesalan. Jengah melihat seringai pria itu yang semakin lebar. Sosok yang paling dibencinya dan mungkin menjadi manusia terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya di muka bumi, sekarang tengah berada di satu ruagan yang sama dengannya. Menghirup udara yang sama dengannya.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook memilih sesak napas saja.

Taehyung maju dan dengan cepat menarik pinggang pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Jungkook kaget dengan kontak yang sedekat ini. "Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena mengirimkan budak yang setara dengan itik buruk rupa ke kandang singa ini." Taehyung lebih mendekatkan diri.

"Ciuman, hasrat dan gairah?" Taehyung berbisik rendah di telinga Jungkook.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau menginginkanku sebegitu banyaknya." ucapan Taehyung berakhir dengan mengecup singkat telinga pemuda itu.

Jungkook segera mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Pemuda itu melangkah mundur dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

" _Apa-apaan yang pria licik ini lakukan?"_

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sosok pria brengsek sepertimu." Jungkook membela diri, menyangkal perkataan tidak jelas Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Cih, munafik! Menyamar menjadi pelayan wanita, untuk menggodaku? Sekarang kau berlagak tak menginginkanku padahal kau setara dengan babi-babi yang selalu menggodaku di luar sana. Aku tidak menyangka, Jeon. Selain rendahan, penyimpangan seksual mu sangat menjijikkan!"

"Tutup mulutmu itu. Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita-wanita tak berotak yang memujamu dengan binar menjijikkan itu! Dan demi Tuhan. Siapa yang menyimpang?!" Jungkook berjalan mundur menyadari pria itu melangkah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Meraung muak akan tanya yang terdengar muak. Dirinya tidak menyimpang!

"Bunga _mistletoe_ dengan kelopak merah memuakkan dan bunga tulip dengan kelopak kuning menjijikkannya. Kurasa bunga-bunga busuk itu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ap— _shit_!"

Jungkook memekik tertahan saat tiba-tiba tangan kasar pria itu menarik kerah baju yang menutupi lehernya. Kecupan bertubi-tubi pria itu berikan pada kulit lehernya yang terekspos.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak tahu tujuanmu memanggilku ke ruangan ini dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa hubungan bunga-bunga itu dengan semua ini!" Jungkook mendorong dada pria itu. Jungkook merasa pusing dengan sentuhan tabu yang dia rasakan. Ini salah.

"Kau belum mengerti?!" Taehyung menatapnya marah. "Kau tahu, betapa terhinanya aku mendapati bunga tulip sialan itu kau letakkan di dalam vas dalam penyambutanku ini," Taehyung berujar datar dan dingin, namun tatapan itu seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Pria itu kembali menyerangnya. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan pemuda rendah!" Jungkook benar-benar merasa dirinya dihina dan direndahkan dengan cara sangat rendah.

 **PLAK!**

Pipi pucat pria bangsawan itu memerah akibat tamparan keras itu. Mata Taehyung menggelap. Dia marah. Tidak, dia murka! Dua kali. Pemuda rendah itu telah menampar pipinya sebanyak dua kali dan itu jelas penghinaan besar baginya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda **Tuan muda** yang sangat terhormat! Tapi jelas Anda tak lebih dari preman gila yang melakukan pelecehan seksual di gang sempit dekat selokan yang sama busuknya seperti Anda. Permisi." Jungkook berujar dingin kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **BLAM**

Bantingan keras dari arah pintu membuat kepalan tangan Kim Taehyung semakin kuat.

.

.

.

Pelayan baru itu berusaha melangkah tenang melewati koridor khusus pelayan. Puluhan mata memandangnya penuh tanya. Bisik-bisik heboh para pelayan yang menatapnya mulai menganggu telinga. Baju pelayan Jungkook robek di bagian kerah. Rambut yang tadinya tergulung rapi kini tergerai cukup berantakan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tangan pemuda itu terkepal erat.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Di sekolah dan di istana ternyata sama saja. Orang-orang tetap akan memandangnya rendah.

" _Orang rendahan tetaplah rendah!"_

Ucapan tak berprasaan itu kembali tergiang.

"Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?" Suara cemas Elisha tidak bisa ditahannya, membuat Jungkook menoleh ke belakang.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil berusaha menenangkan Elisha. "Tidak apa-apa." Elisha segera menarik Jungkook. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

Elisha menarik Jungkook memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak luas. Terdapat dua tempat tidur di dalamnya.

"Esmeralda, tolong ambilkan air putih untuk Jungkook." Elisha berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam pekat yang serupa dengan rambut Elisha. Gadis yang bernama Esmeralda itu kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Minumlah dulu Jungkook." Elisha kemudian menyodorkan gelas yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Jungkook meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Elisha kembali bertanya.

Jungkook memandangnya ragu. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain.

"Percayalah kepada kami. Kami tidak akan memberitahu yang lain dan mencemooh mu." Esmeralda berujar lembut menyadari keraguan yang dirasakan Jungkook.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak paham titik duduk masalahnya. Tapi, tenang saja Tuan muda tidak menyakitiku." Jungkook terpaksa berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang dilakukan pria brengsek itu.

Elisha bernapas lega.

"Oh, ia, Elisha siapa gadis ini?" Jungkook memandang ke arah Esmeralda.

"Dia Esmeralda Cromwell. Mulai sekarang dia adalah teman sekamar mu. Tenang saja, dia tidak bersifat seperti pelayan-pelayan yang memandangmu buruk. Percayalah, aku dan Esmeralda tulus berteman denganmu. Dan aku cukup mempercayaimu untuk sekamar dengan Esmeralda meski kau seorang pria. Well, kupikir kau tipe pria yang baik."

Senyum Jungkook mengembang. Baru kali ini seseorang tulus mengucapkan itu. Jungkook percaya hanya dengan menatap pancar mata mereka berdua. "Terima kasih, Elisha, Esmeralda. Kalian bisa anggap aku sebagai teman."

"Adakah baju pelayan lain untukku? Aku tidak ingin memakai baju rusak ini lagi." Alasan sebenarnya Jungkook merasa tidak sudi memakai baju yang pernah disentuh oleh pria itu.

"Tanang saja. Tiap pelayan mempunyai lebih dari satu seragam." Ujar Esmeralda. "Baju-baju yang kau butuhkan ada di dalam lemari di sudut sana. Baju pelayan dan baju santai sudah tersedia. Walaupun, tidak begitu banyak dan sangat sederhana."

"Itu bukan masalah. Baju-bajuku sebelumnya bahkan lebih kumal." Jungkook tertawa sendu mengingat baju-baju kumalnya.

Pikirannya menerawang mengingat ucapan Kim Taehyung mengenai bunga. Bunga _mistletoe_ dengan mahkota merah?

Jungkook tersentak.

Bunga merah yang di hutan Thetford! Jungkook tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung ternyata mengetahui keberadaannya saat itu. Bunga tulip kuning? Ya, Jungkook ingat, itu adalah bunga yang diletakkan ke dalam vas. Jadi, apa masalahnya coba?

"Elisha, aku mau bertanya."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu bunga _mistletoe_?"

"Hmm, ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Memang kenapa?" Elisha bertanya heran.

"Tidak apa. Hanya penasaran, memang masalah jika memberikan bunga itu kepada orang lain?" Jungkook bertanya bingung.

"Ya, wajar saja jika kalian sepasang kekasih." Elisha berujar santai.

"Eh? Kekasih? Maksudnya?" Jungkook makin bingung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kurasa ini kuserahkan kepada Esmeralda. Dia tahu banyak tentang bunga." Elisha melirik Esmeralda.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu kan, semua bunga memiliki makna tersendiri?" Jungkook cengo. Baru tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Bunga _mistletoe_ dengan mahkota merah menggoda memiliki makna sebuah permintaan." Esmeralda diam sejenak. Jungkook mendapati wajah gadis itu sedikit bersemu.

"Lantas, permintaan seperti apa?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran.

"Jika kau memberikan bunga _mistletoe_ kepada seseorang berarti kau meminta sebuah ciuman dari orang itu. Bunga itu bagai sebuah perkataan _ciumlah-aku_."

Jungkook melongo. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa _shock_ -nya. _"Sial, pantas saja iblis kejam itu marah."_ Jungkook merutuk dalam hati membayangkan kembali wajah marah Taehyung.

"Kalau tulip kuning?" Jungkook bertanya ragu. Semoga makna bunga itu tak menjurus ke hal-hal aneh. Wajah Esmeralda semakin merah. Jungkook memiliki firasat buruk melihat wajah memerah bagai kepiting rebus itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Jungkook menanyakan ini, tapi bunga tulip kuning menunjukkan kau memiliki hasrat dan gairah kepada orang yang kau berikan bunga itu."

Kali ini, Jungkook tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Apa?!"

 _Ini memalukan!_ Sekarang dia tahu mengapa pria brengsek itu sangat murka dan tiba-tiba memberinya kecupan sial bertubi-tubi. Jungkook merutuki kebodohannya. Mana tahu, kalau ternyata bunga-bunga yang secara tidak langsung dia tujukan kepada seorang Kim Taehyung yang sangat arogan memiliki makna seperti itu.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Pintu diketuk dari luar. Seorang pelayang masuk. "Cepat! Tuan muda memanggil kita semua." Ucapnya tergesa.

Sontak Jungkook panik dan segera merapikan penampilannya. Puluhan pelayan wanita melangkah cepat menuju koridor di depan ruangan Tuan muda.

.

.

.

AN: Hai? END/?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Death of the Heart**

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Drama | Romance | Supernatural

[ tulisan ini hanya fiksi belaka ]

[ 6 ]

.

Para pelayan dengan baju panjang mereka berwarna hitam dan apron berenda putih nampak terlihat seragam berbaris rapi di depan ruangan Tuan muda mereka. Pintu berornamen pedang itu masih tertutup rapat. Hanya pria tua berpakain formal yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Sepertinya dia adalah orang kepercayaan Tuan muda.

Para pelayan lain mulai bergosip, menebak alasan Tuan muda memamggil mereka semua.

 _ **Cklek**_

Suara-suara itu hilang saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Kim Taehyung.

Tuan muda mereka. Jungkook terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati melihat pria itu. Pria itu hanya menggunakan kemeja polos dengan kancing bagian atas terbuka. Celana berwarna senada membungkus kaki pria itu. Rambut itu sedikit acak-acakan. Sandal rumah berwarna hitam yang terlihat santai melekat pada kakinya. Kelopak itu terlihat sangat berat dan hanya terbuka setengah. Kantung mata yang kini nampak jelas di bawah terpaan lampu kristal yang menggantung kokoh di atas langit-langit. Namun, tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi tetap terpancar dari wajah yang terlihat sangat datar itu.

Sang Tuan muda belum bersuara. Hanya melangkah ke depan, tepat di hadapan para pelayan. Detik berikutnya, para pelayan menoleh ke suara pintu yang sama kembali terbuka. Jungkook sedikit terbelalak tak bisa menahan kontrol dirinya. Seorang wanita dengan seragam yang sama dengan pelayan lain keluar dari ruangan Tuan muda. Wanita itu Luna. Luna nampak tergesa memasang kancing bajunya. Kerah baju wanita itu tersingkap. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Penampilan wanita itu lebih berantakan dari Tuan muda. Hanya melihat keadaan mereka berdua, sudah tahu kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalian tahu. Aku benci jika kesalahan terjadi di istana ini." Taehyung mulai bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Kalian adalah **budak** kerajaan. Semua **budak** harus mematuhi keinginan majikan mereka. Satu kesalahan maka malapetaka buat kalian." Jungkook mendengar ucapan tajam dan menusuk dari Taehyung yang ditujukan kepada seluruh pelayan. Pria itu sengaja menekankan kata 'budak' dalam kalimatnya. Tatapan tajam pria itu terasa hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya seorang seakan kalimat itu hanya peringatan untuknya. Jungkook tak gentar, balik menatap tajam Tuan muda itu.

Taehyung tersenyum sinis dalam hati melihat Jungkook balik menatapnya tajam. _"Berani juga, dasar bodoh."_ Taehyung bergumam dingin dalam hati.

"Pelayan baru!" Taehyung berseru menatap Jungkook. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, kau. Maju ke depan." Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook maju ke depan.

Jungkook maju dengan langkah pasti. Kepala pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunduk. Tatapannya lurus menatap pria berkuasa itu.

"Seorang pelayan seharusnya tidak berani menatap wajah majikannya. Tidak menatap angkuh dan harus membungkuk hormat jika berada di hadapan majikan." Taehyung bersorak dalam hati setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia menyeringai saat melihat tangan Jungkook terkepal kuat dan kemudian membungkukkan badan di depan Kim Taehyung.

"Aku heran, mengapa raja mempekerjakanmu di istana. Kau hanya pemuda tak berguna dan lebih pantas melayani nafsu bejat preman-preman menyimpang di gang sempit dengan selokan busuk, sama busuknya seperti dirimu." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Jungkook kembali terulang oleh mulut tajam Taehyung. Balas dendam.

Jungkook maju semakin dekat ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan marah. Pria tua berbaju formal di belakang Taehyung siap menahan pemuda itu.

"Stop John, diam di tempatmu! Pemuda ini hanyalah serigala liar yang tak berotak." Taehyung mencela. Tinju Jungkook menguat dan siap dilayangkan ke arah wajah Taehyung.

 _ **Greb**_

Tangan Jungkook berhenti di udara. Tangan Taehyung mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Membuat Jungkook meringis dengan tekanan kuat itu.

 _ **Plak!**_

Semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terbelalak kaget. Telapak kekar Tuan muda mereka menampar wajah Jungkook dengan sangat kasar. Jungkook tersungkur ke samping membentur lantai.

"Itu balasan karena tangan kotormu berniat menyentuh wajahku." Taehyung berujar sangat dingin. Urat nadi pria itu berdenyut kuat pada pelipisnya.

"Elisha!" Taehyung memanggil nama pelayan yang berumur paling tua itu.

Elisha segera maju dan membungkuk di hadapan Taehyung. "Ya, Tuan muda...?"

"Dimana bagian pemuda bodoh ini bekerja?" Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk dikelabui. Meski Jungkook mengenakan pakaian pelayan wanita yang membuat sosok itu semakin nampak rendahan. Murahan.

"Belum pasti, Tuan, tapi untuk sementara ini saya menyuruhnya bekerja di ruangan penyambutan Anda." Elisha berucap takut-takut.

"Ganti! Sekarang dia bekerja di bagian kandang kuda. Ingat! Aku menyuruhnya hanya sendiri dan jangan ada yang berani untuk membantunya."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya mengerti." Ujar Elisha.

"Bubar!" Setelah perintah itu terucap, Taehyung berlalu diikuti pria tua yang bernama John di belakangnya. Taehyung berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

Elisha dan Esmeralda segera membantu Jungkook berdiri. Kedua pelayan itu menatap prihatin ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau harus tahu! Hanya aku yang pantas menyambut Tuan muda." Wanita yang bernama Luna itu berujar sinis di depan Jungkook kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Dasar perempuan licik!" Esmeralda meneriaki kepergian Luna dengan marah.

.

.

.

Jungkook meringis ketika kain kompres itu menyentuh pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras itu.

"Tuan muda memang seperti itu kalau sedang marah." Ujar Elisha.

"Jungkook, kau juga harus berhati-hati dengan pelayan yang bernama Luna itu. Dia perempuan jahat. Hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat baik, tapi hatinya sangat busuk!" Esmeralda memperingatkan Jungkook untuk menjauhi wanita itu.

"Aku heran mengapa Tuan muda mengatakan kalimat rendah itu padamu. Padahal Luna, si pelacur rendah itu lebih murahan dari siapa pun. Dia memang pelayan yang sering menggoda Tuan muda. Aku tidak menyangka Tuan muda mau-mau saja menjadikan wanita itu sebagai budak pemuas." Esmeralda berujar samakin marah.

"Tenang Esmeralda." Elisha berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Apa si Tuan muda itu memang seorang hidung belang yang sangat mesum?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada jengkel saat mengingat Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya Tuan muda adalah pemuda yang baik. Aku bahkan dulunya mengira bahwa Tuan muda adalah seorang bangsawan yang tidak suka mencumbui wanita secara sembarangan. Tapi, satu tahun terakhir ini saat Tuan muda berhenti bersekolah dan diangkat menjadi _Mayor_ , Tuan muda selalu gonta-ganti wanita. Sudah banyak wanita yang Tuan muda sewa untuk menemani malamnya." Elisha menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Dulu, aku bahkan tak pernah melihat Tuan muda bersama wanita sekalipun. Tuan muda sangat tekun berlatih. Berlatih pedang, kecepatan kuda, menggunakan panah, bela diri dan senapan yang mengguankan peluru. Mungkin karena jabatannya yang kini berbeda, Tuan muda berada pada masa sulit saat peperangan mulai kembali bermunculan. Peperangan besar terakhir terjadi tahun 1815, saat kekalahan Perancis dan itu sudah lewat puluhan tahun. Tapi, satu tahun terakhir ini dua perang besar telah bergulir dan menyebabkan banyak prajurit yang mati di medan perang. Kurasa, Tuan muda frustasi." Kali ini Esmeralda yang menjelaskan tentang sosok Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali teringat peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika dirinya mendapati sosok Kim Taehyung berada pada kondisi menyedihkan dan binar frustasi tak dapat ditutupinya. Mungkin peristiwa itu berhubungan dengan cerita barusan.

"Apa kalian tahu tentang orangtua Tuan muda?" Oke, salahkan mulut Jungkook yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya penasaran dan bukan berarti dia peduli.

"Kehidupan Tuan muda penuh misteri. Kami tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya sekalipun. Mungkin, orangtua sang _Mayor_ itu bekerja sebagai orang kepercayaan raja di kastil utama bagian Utara kerajaan." Ucap Esmeralda.

"Memang kita berada di kastil bagian mana?"

"Kita berada di kastil pertahanan bagian Timur kerajaan. Kerajaan ini memiliki banyak kastil yang masing-masing ditempati oleh orang dengan jabatan yang berbeda. Perdana mentri, duta kerajaan dan penasehat kerajaan berada di kastil yang berbeda." Jelas Elisha.

Jungkook mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

 _Satu tahun berlalu_

 _Aku tak menyangka akan mengalami pertemuan ini_

 _Setelah peristiwa tabu yang pernah mencetak kenangan itu_

 _Saat pelukan hangat itu kudapati dari suhu tubuhmu_

 _Saat bisikan menenangkan itu merasuki telingaku_

 _Menggelitik hati dingin dan beku ini_

 _Dan saat itu_

 _Penyiksaan yang kurasakan semakin bertambah_

 _Saat kusadari aku telah jatuh dalam candu_

 _._

 _Aku mengira kau ikut berlalu bersama waktu_

 _Namun, ternyata takdir sedang bermain-main denganku_

 _Aku tak menyangka akan kembali melihat biru-kelabu itu mengebor mataku_

 _Saat peristiwa tabu itu telah setahun berlalu_

 _Saat pertama kali melihat sosok menyedihkanmu_

 _Saat kusadari aku tersiksa jika meninggalkanmu sendiri_

 _Hingga memaksaku berbalik, berbagi pelukan hangat untukmu_

.

.

.

Pohon-pohon _mahogany_ mengelilingi sebuah gubuk sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dengan pohon yang sama. Sebuah gubuk yang sangat panjang dengan beberapa sekat pembatas yang menciptakan bilik-bilik ruang kecil yang cukup ditempati satu kuda. Terhitung sepuluh bilik ruang yang berjejer rapi yang berarti sebanyak itu juga kuda-kuda yang harus dirawat oleh pemuda beriris coklat-madu yang baru saja mendapat pekerjaan baru dari _'Tuan muda'_ secara langsung dan dengan cara tidak terhormat sama sekali.

"Ini kandang kuda atau tempat persembunyian para teroris, sih?!" Jeon Jungkook berujar nyalang melihat suasana kandang kuda kerajaan. Tempat yang berada di bagian paling belakang kerajaan. Tempat yang sangat gelap dan tersembunyi oleh pohon-pohon besar.

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu seperempat yang menutupi kandang yang berada di bagian paling ujung. Terdengar deritan pintu saat Jungkook membukanya perlahan. Jungkook dengan sigap mundur ke belakang saat mendengar suara nyaring kuda menyerangnya sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka.

Jungkook kembali maju secara perlahan dengan lengan kanan yang terjulur. Telapak tangan pemuda itu mengusap pelan moncong kuda yang berwarna coklat tua itu. Setelah merasa aman Jungkook melangkah lebih dekat dan sesekali menepuk bagian belakang telinga kuda itu. Kuda coklat tua itu bahkan lebih mendekatkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari kenyamanan pada telapak tangan Jungkook yang terasa hangat.

"Ternyata cara menjinakkan kuda tidak berubah, masih tetap sama." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat usahanya berhasil. Bukan kebetulan Jungkook dengan mudah melakukan pendekatan secepat itu dengan hewan tangguh di hadapannya. Ketika menjalani masa sekolah dasar di Newington, Jungkook bekerja di peternakan kuda. Memandikan dan mencari rumput adalah keahliannya.

Jungkook membuka simpul tali yang terikat pada tiang kandang kuda tersebut kemudian membawa kuda berkulit coklat itu menuju sungai yang tidak jauh dari kandang. Sepatu yang dikenakan pemuda itu menggesek permukaan tanah yang dipenuhi hamparan rumput hijau yang lembab. Kicauan burung dan suara riak air sungai membuat suasana menjadi lebih relaks dan tentram. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, tempat ini mengingatkannya akan hutan thetford.

Jungkook mengikat tali kuda pada pohon Maple raksasa yang berada di pinggir sungai. Mengambil _barrel_ kayu tempat penyimpanan air dan sikat halus untuk memandikan kuda. Ini bukan pekerjaan berat bagi Jungkook melainkan pekerjaan menyenangkan. Memandikan kuda sangatlah mudah dan menghibur.

Pemuda itu membuka sepatu _semi-boots_ yang dikenakannya membuat telapak kaki telanjangnya bersentuhan dengan kerikil dingin sungai. Tidak peduli dengan celana yang basah akibat mengambil air di sungai. Jungkook mulai menyikat bagian perut kuda itu.

Pemuda itu tertawa lepas saat kuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, membiarkan Jungkook terkena cipratan air. "Hei... hentikan, hahaha." tawa itu kembali terdengar saat kuda itu kembali mengibaskan ekornya.

"Berisik!"

Tubuh Jungkook menegang kaku saat mendengar suara berat yang terdengar tajam mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping namun tak menemukan siapapun.

 _ **Burk.**_

"Arg!" Jungkook berteriak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba meloncat dari atas pohon dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Suara cemprengmu menganggu istirahat berhargaku." Pria yang baru saja melompat dari atas pohon itu menegur Jungkook dengan suara malas.

Jungkook mengernyit tak suka mendengar ucapan pria itu dan kemudian dia tersadar. "Bukankah kau orang yang membawaku ke penjara Oxford?" Jungkook bertanya penuh selidik terhadap pria di hadapannya.

Mata pria itu yang sedari tadi terpejam terbuka sedikit untuk melihat sosok pemuda yang sok akrab dengannya. "Ow... ternyata kau, pemuda yang memiliki bokong kencang itu, namaku Jimin kalau kau mau tahu." Ucap pria itu seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Jungkook.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu namamu dan hei, jaga ucapanmu itu. Mulut kotormu itu sekali-kali harus berhenti mengucapkam kata tanpa sensormu itu." Jungkook berujar tajam, tidak terima disebut dengan bokong kencang.

"Benarkah?" Jimin berujar dengan sesekali menguap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pria mesum?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa ragu menyebut panggilan pria itu.

"Hei, pemuda cerewet, jam berapa sekarang?" Jungkook cengo mendapati pria itu sama sekali tidak memerdulikan pertanyaannya.

"Jam delapan!" Jungkook menjawab asal dan lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya memandikan kuda. Jungkook menyikat kaki kuda itu dengan tidak sabaran, berharap pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan menjauh dari pria itu. Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara resleting yang dibuka. Pemuda itu menoleh perlahan ke arah pria itu dan memutar mata bosan. Jimin kini tengah bertelanjang dada dan hanya menyisakan garmen yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Jimin menyeringai sekilas. "Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan bokong menggoda di tengah hutan sunyi." Jimin semakin mendekat menggoda Jungkook.

"Diam di tempatmu, jangan medekat!" Jungkook melemparkan sikat yang penuh dengan busa berwarna coklat karena kotoran. Namun, Jimin menghindar dengan mudah. Jungkook merasa sedikit takut. Isu isu mengenai penyimpangan seksual di Britania Raya sudah menyeruak kuat. Memang hal tabu dan dilarang di negeri ini, tapi beberapa pelaku seperti itu sangat nekat. Parahnya, Jungkook pernah mendengar berita seorang pemuda yang dibunuh setelah diperkosa oleh seorang pria. Yang benar saja. Itu gila. Pria mencumbu pria. Jungkook merasa jijik.

 _ **Puk**_

"Sekarang siapa yang mesum? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan. Tolong, simpan sebentar pakaianku itu. Aku ingin mandi." Jungkook dongkol mendapati pria itu dengan santai melemparinya pakaian.

"Jangan sok suci. Pemuda labil sepertimu pasti sudah pernah berkelana di dunia erotis. Ya, minimal berciuman di belakang taman sekolah dengan pacar pertama yang kau elu-elukan sebagai cinta pertama. Cih, bedebah murahan." Jimin tersenyum sinis. Punggung bersandar pada batu menatap remeh yang diajak bicara.

"Mulut kotormu itu sepertinya memang harus disumpal dengan batu. Maaf saja, adalah kesalahan jika kau menganggapku sama dengan bangsawan dengan tingkah rendahnya salah satu yang seperti kau sebutkan. Aku miskin, tapi tak sebejad itu." Jungkook mengepal erat menatap marah pria itu. Pancaran berapi-api nampak menyala dalam netra coklat itu.

Jimin tertarik. Netra itu nampak menantang untuk diadu. "Begitu? Kukira lelaki miskin sepertimu justru menjual diri di pusat kota dan akan bangga jika kau mendapati pelanggan yang memiliki kastil mewah." Jimin menatap serius mata yang kini berubah.

"Cukup merendahkanku, Tuan. Aku sudah sering mendengar kata rendah itu. Aku selalu berharap hidup normal tanpa harus mendengar kalimat serendah itu. Mungkin, aku memang setara dengan pelacur di luar sana. Tak sepantasnya aku bermimpi begitu tinggi." Hanya tatapan sendu penuh kekosongan, menggantikan nyala membara yang baru saja menarik perhatian. Jimin tertegun. Mata itu sungguh penuh kejutan. Tatapan itu sedikit menggores hatinya.

Di Britania Raya saat ini wanita atau pun lelaki sama saja. Mereka sudah tidak malu menjual diri demi bertahan hidup. Tidak heran banyak penyakit seksual yang tidak memiliki obat yang bermunculan. Wabah penyakit. Penyimpangan seksual. Perampokan. Pemerkosaan. Semua itu begitu marak saat ini.

Jungkook membuang muka, menatap sendu keremangan hutan. "Aku minta maaf, Tuan. Tak sepantasnya aku berucap kasar tadi. Seharusnya aku tak melupakan jabatanku sebagi budak. Ya, aku memang rendahan. Haha." Hanya tawa paksa yang menyakitkan terdengar menggema sejenak. Mengabaikan hati yang sesak. Sesungguhnya hatinya masih terlalu sakit akan perkataan Taehyung tempo hari dan kini bangsawan lain kembali menguji hatinya.

Jimin terdiam. Tak berusaha berucap sekedar untuk menghibur. Sekarang, dia merasa sangat brengsek menyaksikan karapuhan pemuda itu. Sungguh, dari segala kematian yang pernah dilihatnya dalam peperagan, Jimin tidak pernah cukup siap melihat kerapuhan dari orang lain. Akan terasa memberatkan hati, seperti saat ini.

"Aku permisi dulu Tuan." Jungkook berujar tergesa menahan segalanya. Membenci dirinya sendiri karena memperlihatkan kerapuhannya di depan bangsawan. Gelar yang sangat dibencinya. Punggung pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Jimin memandang kosong seragam prajuritnya yang tergeletak tak peduli di pinggir sungai. Seragam yang menjadi lambang kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Koridor menuju kastil timur nampak sangat sepi. Teriakan-teriakan lantang para prajurit baru yang dilatih di halaman timur tidak lagi terdengar. Bercak-becak darah terlihat kontras menutupi rerumputan. Sudah pasti, latihan tadi menguras banyak tenaga dan emosi. Bukan hal tabu jika melihat beberapa prajurit babak belur setelah latihan. Para pelatih prajurit bagaikan titisan Hitler dengan didikan diktator penuh kekuasaan gelap mata.

Nampak dua siluet dalam cahaya kemerahan senja menerpa dua sosok yang berjalan santai di koridor timur. Salah satu diantaranya adalah sosok yang sangat ditakuti dan menarik perhatian untuk selalu mengingatkan diri tidak berurusan dengannya. Mencari masalah dengannya sama saja menunggu neraka dunia.

"Jelaskan tentang kemampuan prajurit-prajurit baru itu, John." Suara alto terdengar mencekam di tengah koridor. Hanya menampilkan wajah yang sangat pelit ekspresi, namun tatapan tajam itu tak pernah redup.

Pria paruh baya yang dari tadi berjalan patuh di belakang sosok itu menyuarakan jawaban. "Thomas mengatakan prajurit baru masih kental dengan sifat membangkang dan tidak peduli dengan disiplin waktu. Kebanyakan diantara mereka hanya mengandalkan otot tanpa merealisasikan pemikiran matang sebelum bertindak." Sangat kontras dengan suara alto tadi yang kini terdengar dari pria paruh baya itu suara tenang kebapakan.

Sosok itu mengangguk sekilas, sama sekali tak membalas ucapan John. Namun, netra biru-kelabu itu menggelap tak suka. Atensi kedua sosok itu teralih saat mendengar suara napas yang terdengar sangat memburu dan sangat berisik mengambil alih keheningan koridor sebelumnya. Netra biru-kelabu itu menatap tajam dan sedikit tertarik melihat pemuda yang berjalan menunduk dengan napas tersengal. Pemuda itu belum menyadari dua sosok di hadapannya. Untuk detik berikutnya kepala pemuda itu terangkat dan tatapan mereka kembali beradu.

Lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dengan kebencian menggelora masih menjadi latar saat netra biru-kelabu dengan sorot tajam beradu pandang penuh tantang bersirobok dengan netra coklat madu dengan kilatan muak.

Jeon Jungkook yakin takdir sama sekali tidak sayang padanya dan Kim Taehyung sebagai penguasa atas pemuda itu merasa sangat tersanjung dengan pemandangan langka di hadapannya.

"Penampilan yang sangat menghibur, Jeon." Suara datar dan mencekam tadi hilang entah kemana tergantikan oleh suara sinis sarat akan merendahkan. Sudut bibir Taehyung naik sepersekian mili.

Keparat.

Jungkook berhenti. Siap meladeni pria yang menurutnya sok berkuasa. Alis pria itu terangkat meneliti penampilan Jungkook dari surai kecoklatan hingga kaki telanjang yang tidak memakai alas. Baju pelayan yang basah. Rambut yang jatuh berantakan menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda itu. Wajah yang penuh dengan colek lumpur.

Pemuda itu masih diam, belum sanggup membuka suara, napas tersengal masih sangat menyiksa. Hanya menatap lurus terhadap pria di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di koridor ini?" Suara Taehyung datar. Kembali menyidang budak- _nya_.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya pandangan marah yang tetap bersemayam dalam netranya. "Apa kau sudah memberi makan kuda?"

"Belum." Jungkook menjawab cepat. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan merendahkan yang dilayangkan pria itu.

"Cari rumput sekarang." Suara dan wajah pria itu tidak berubah. Masih datar. Namun, perkataannya masih dapat terdengar mengintimidasi dan sarat akan perintah mutlak. Hati Jungkook kebas seketika.

Mau tidak mau, perkataan pria sok berkuasa itu memang harus dilaksanakan. "Aku harus mengambil sepatu. Sepatuku hilang di sungai tadi." Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bodoh sekali dirinya, untuk apa dia curhat dengan iblis itu.

"Tanpa sepatu."

Jungkook terbelalak kaget. "Apa kau gila?! Kau menyuruhku ke bukit mencari rumput tanpa menggunakan alas? Sungguh iblis dirimu." Jungkook memang selalu tidak paham jika berhadapan dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Apa peduliku? Pergi sekarang dan setelah itu kau datang ke ruanganku. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya kuanggap kau adalah pemuda lemah tak berguna." Perkataan itu terlontar santai tanpa tahu bahwa yang diberi perintah menjerit dalam hati.

"Baik!" Jungkook menjawab tegas dan pasti kemudian berbalik siap menuju ke bukit tanpa alas kaki. Pria itu tahu pemuda itu tidak suka jika tantangan yang diberikan tidak berhasil dilakukannya.

"Tuan, apa anda yakin menyuruhnya ke bukit? Malam akan datang sebentar lagi dan dia pergi tanpa alas kaki." John berucap sopan memperingati Taehyung.

"Tenang John, pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan singa dan sok pemberani, dia suka menantang dan ditantang meskipun kadang dia selalu mengambil keputusan bodoh." Ucapan Taehyung terdengar lancar dan ringan. Pria itu bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

John tidak sengaja mendapati senyum aneh tuannya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum maklum. "Sepertinya anda tahu banyak tentang pemuda itu."

"Ya. Aku memang tahu banyak tentangnya, terlalu banyak hingga membuatku muak sendiri" Taehyung berujar datar dan John tidak paham saat pandangan tuannya memandang kosong koridor yang dilewati Jungkook tadi.

.

.

,

tbc

.

Trima kasih yang udah sabar menanti cerita ini update. Tenang dan sabarrr. Ini genre nya romance. Jadi, sudah pasti bakal ada romance wkwk nanti aku kasi sampai muntah muntah deh :v kalau rajin cerita ini bakal update pekan depan lagi yak mhwhehwe


End file.
